


Untitled

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Hospital Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rape, Strong Language, Violence, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey's stuck in an abusive relationship and needs help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Has no title sorry :c
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional. Though, the OC is entirely mine!

Corey sighed as he trudged into the living room, he plopped himself on the sofa and unfastened the first few buttons on his coat; he then took his scarf off and dumped it beside himself: he'd had a very long and tiring day, but at least they had a new guitarist, after all the ones they'd gone through, Corey felt like this one would stick and he hoped so the older-man was amazing.

He rose an eyebrow when he heard the front door open then shut, "Corey?!"

The singer cringed at that but forced a smile, "In here Liam~" It wasn't long before said man walked into the living room.

"Tired?" Liam asked, noting the fact that Corey hadn't took his coat off yet: at least he wasn't wearing his shoes, "I'm guessing you had a long day," Liam walked over and placed a soft kiss on Corey's forehead, "Wanna talk about it?"

"More try-outs for a new guitarist," Corey shrugged: he knew that something had gone right for his boyfriend, usually the man wasn't so cheerful after work, "Finally found one though, hopefully permanent, his name is Jim and he's definitely better than the others we had."

"Oh congratulations!" Liam smiled brightly, "Hey, if you go hang your coat and scarf up, I'll go make some coffee - sound good?"

"Yeah." Corey watched as Liam then disappeared into the kitchen; Corey grabbed his scarf then headed into the hallway, he hung that up then took off his coat and hung it up too.

= = = =

The tall man wandered the streets, he eventually found the one he wanted and proceeded to walk down there, he took out a slip of paper and rechecked the address: he didn't actually expect the vocalist's home to be so close to his own.

He mulled over if it was a good time to see Corey, it was dinner time after all but Jim had nothing and no-one to get home for so he wasn't bothered and, as far as he knew, Corey lived by himself so he hoped it wouldn't be a bad idea - After all, Corey had said that any time would be good.

Jim but the slip of paper away as he reached the house he was looking for; he walked up the little path walk and knocked on the door, he rose an eyebrow when he heard voices.

 _"Corey!?"_ Who was that? Jim never heard that man's voice before.

 _"Yeah! I'll get it."_ At least the guitarist recognized the singer's voice.

The door opened and Jim blinked down to Corey: what were those marks on his neck? "Oh hey, is this a bad time?"

Corey opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Liam's voice, "Who is it!? Dinner's almost ready!"

"It's just Jim! The man I told you about," Corey shouted back and got an okay from Liam; he then turned to Jim and noticed the older-man's gaze: it caused the singer to shift uncomfortably and subconsciously pull down his long sleeves, "Uhm, i-is something wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Uhm yeah..." Corey shook his head, "D-did you want something?"

"Couldn't you close the door?! It's freezing!"

Corey shuffled outside and carefully closed the door behind himself, "It's a little bit of a bad time, we're about to have dinner..." He answered Jim's earlier question.

"Yeah..." Jim tilted his head, "What happened Corey?"

"Oh uh, nothing." Corey lightly bit the inside of his lip.

_"Corey!"_

"I uh, should go...I'll see you at practice tomorrow right?"

"Did he do that?"

"What? No," Corey shook his head quickly, "He wouldn't, he loves me."

"Corey, you don't need to lie to me."

_"Hey! Dinner will get cold!" ___

"You should go...I wouldn't lie," Corey opened his door and shuffled back inside, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He shut the door before Jim could even respond; the guitarist just sighed heavily and decided to head home.

= = = =

"So what did Jim want?" Liam asked as the two sat down for their meal.

Corey shrugged, "He didn't say actually because I told him that now was a bad time since we were gonna have dinner."

Liam nodded, "Did...Did he ask about those?" He hinted to the finger marks on Corey's neck.

"Um no, I guess he didn't notice." Corey smiled softly then went to eating; Liam rolled his eyes then began eating his own food.

= = = =

Time passed quickly and before the couple realized it, it had started to get dark outside; Liam gently caressed Corey's shoulder, "Wanna go to bed?"

Corey knew exactly what that meant and at only 7pm, it definitely didn't mean for sleep, "Yeah. Sounds good." He knew he couldn't say no, not after last time.

Liam smirked at that, "It's nice to see you in the mood too." He shifted and lightly kissed Corey's neck.

Corey sighed contently, "Yeah? Should we take this upstairs then?" He just wanted to get it over with.

"You're eager," Liam grinned this time, "Come on then." He stood up and Corey got up too; Liam joined their hands together then headed upstairs: Corey wasn't happy to follow but he did: he knew it would be a bad idea to complain.

 

**= = = (The Next Day) = = =**

Corey turned away from the lips that pressed to his shoulders: he was tired and he wanted to sleep more, Liam chuckled at his boyfriend's movement, "Come on baby, you have practice today."

The vocalist slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Mornin'." His voice was a little mumble and that made Liam smile.

"I know you're tired baby," Liam kissed Corey's head, "Last night was amazing though~"

"It was," Corey was so used to lying now: he was sure that Liam didn't even realize it, "I should get ready." He gave Liam a quick kiss then got out of bed; he got dressed as quickly as he could without making it look like he wanted to get out before Liam really decided to move.

Liam simply watched as Corey dressed, he shuffled out of bed and pulled some clean underwear on; he then walked over to Corey and embraced his boyfriend when the shorter man finished getting his clothes on, "I'll miss you today."

Corey hugged Liam: as much as he wanted to run out the door, "I'll miss you too," Corey checked the time, "I should go, I'll be late."

"Yeah, I know," Liam kissed Corey's cheek, "I'll see you later. Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too," That was the worse lie Corey told, he fell out of love a long time ago but he couldn't leave Liam, he felt too safe: that was ironic. The one person who didn't care about beating him if he set a foot wrong, actually made him feel safe? Maybe because he hadn't been single in a while, "I'll see you later." Liam let Corey go and watched as the man left.

 

**= = (At Practice.) = =**

Corey reached the building and nervously chewed on the inside of his lip - Jim was stood outside and smoking a cigarette: he didn't want to be questioned by the tall man again; he sighed and headed over to the building, he'd have to face Jim eventually, "Good morning."

"Mornin'." Corey just wanted to run away.

"Still tired?" Jim took a long drag of his cigarette and then exhaled.

Corey eyed up the man's cigarette: it had been a while since he'd smoked, Liam didn't like it though, "A little. Last night was uhm...Hectic." That was the only way he could explain it.

Jim blinked at that; he finished his cigarette then put it out, "I guess we should get inside, it's freezing out here."

Corey nodded, "Yeah..." The two then headed inside; Corey didn't like the silence that was now between them, he didn't know if Jim would press the question he had asked the night before.

"So," Jim spoke once they reached the practice room: the others weren't there yet, "Have you decided to tell me the truth yet? Or is it too soon?"

"Jim..."

"I can usually tell when people are lying," Jim shook his head, "Talk to me."

"But-"

"I'm not going to tell him or the others anything, this is between us."

Corey sighed, "It's not Liam's fault. It's me, I don't love him anymore and I want to get out but I have nowhere else to go," He took his coat off then rolled his long sleeves up; Jim gasped when he saw the bruises littering Corey's arms, even visible despite his tattoos, "I...Step out of line." He pulled his sleeves back down then pulled his coat on.

"It's not your fault..." Jim ran a hand through his hair, "He shouldn't do that to you. If he loved yo-"

"He does!" Corey shook his head, "No 'if'. He just...Doesn't like certain things but I'm trying to change. Things will get better then and I'll love him again: I know it."

"You don't need to change Corey," Jim sighed, "You shouldn't have to change to please him...Do you not think that? Why can't he love you for who you are? Why does he think you should change? People don't tend to hurt the ones they love. I wouldn't."

"I don't know," Corey shook his head, "But I'm too attached to him, I haven't been single in four years...I have nowhere to go, he'll bruise me more if I try to leave."

"Stay with me, I have a spare room," Jim couldn't let Corey stay with Liam, "He'll have to get through me first, and I won't go down without a fight."

"No! I do-" Corey cut himself off when he heard voices, Jim just shook his head and gave Corey a stern look, the singer sighed.

The others then walked in and they all greeted each other, "It's so cold out there." Shawn shook his head.

"That's winter for you." Joel grinned.

"'Kay, we should get started," Corey smiled, "You ready Jim?"

"Yeah."

 

**(A Few Hours Later -Outside-)**

"What were you going to say?"

"That I don't want you to get hurt for me," Corey bit his lip for a moment, "You seem like a really good person and I've already waded through enough shit, I can go through more, I can bare more scars. You don't deserve that."

"Corey..."

"I should get home," Corey smiled softly, "I gotta be back before Liam is."

"Is he working?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drive you, you pack some stuff an-"

"I can't," Corey sighed, "He'll know."

"He hasn't met me, he doesn't know where I live and he'll hopefully think you've had enough of his shit."

"Jim, you don't have to."

"But I _want_ to." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, you deserve better. I haven't known you that long but I don't like know you're going through that. Please, just let me help."

"Okay, we gotta hurry though."

"Alright." The two then got into Jim's car and the older man drove to Corey's house.

"Shit! He's already home," Corey bit his lip when he noticed Liam's car, "Fuck." Corey rushed out of Jim's car and headed to the front door - Jim clambered out, shut his door then walked around and shut the passenger door; he looked over to the house and spotted Corey and Liam talking; Corey's boyfriend seemed like a nice person, he greeted the shorter-man with a soft kiss.

"Hey!" Liam shouted to Jim, "You're Jim, right?"

"Yeah." Jim nodded.

"I'm Liam; thanks for driving him home," Liam hinted to Corey, "He can be a little accident prone and he always worries me, I tell him to get a car, so I know he'll be safe but he's persistent to walk."

"Oh, it's no problem," Jim forced a genuine smile, "I know a few people like that but they're stubborn."

"Ah, he definitely is," Liam chuckled, "Nice to meet you Jim."

"You too Liam." Jim just about caught the sad look Corey shot him before the couple disappeared behind the door; Jim cursed himself and got back into his car: he needed to get Corey out and fast - it didn't matter how he did it; he just knew if it didn't happen soon, Liam may go too far


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey has some worrying information for Jim.

(The Next Day)

Jim groaned and reluctantly reached out for his ringing cell; he answered the call without bothering to check who it was, "Hello?" He was tired.

_"Jim..."_

The guitarist moved and sat up at the sound of Corey's voice: he sounded hurt, "Corey? What's wrong?!"

There was a soft sniff and Jim could have sworn his heart ached at that noise, _"Liam's at work. W-will you come get me?"_

"What happened?"

_"You'll see. Please Jim."_

"Okay, I'll try not to be too long," Jim sighed and peeled his covers away, "I'll see you soon."

_"Thank you Jim."_

"It's okay," Corey then hung up; Jim put his phone back on his nightstand, he clambered out of bed and quickly pulled some clothes on - he slipped his glasses on, picked up his keys and phone then left for Corey's house.

 

**= = = (At Corey's house.) = = =**

The vocalist looked up when he heard a knock at the door, "Jim?!"

"Yeah it's me!"

"Come in, it's unlocked," Corey looked down again: he listened as the front door opened then closed again, "I'm in the living room." He then heard Jim's footsteps getting closer.

"Corey?" Jim blinked; the singer was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Can I stay with you? I packed."

"Of course, I already said..." Jim was worried, "Corey, look at me."

The vocalist sniffed softly and looked up to Jim, "Is it bad?"

Jim almost choked on the air, "W-what did he do?"

"Can we go to your house first? I don't wanna stay here."

"Fuck...Of course, come on," Jim picked up Corey's suitcase and he watched at the singer shakily stood up; he walked over and steadied the shorter-man, Corey smiled softly and the two left the house.

 

**= = = (At Jim's House) = = =**

Jim got Corey laid on the sofa: he had a bowl of warm water and some towels. He wet a cloth and slowly began cleaning Corey's face; the vocalist winced a little but he knew it needed doing, "Talk to me."

"After you left," Corey swallowed, "He pushed me against the wall then shoved me on the floor. He told me that I was late and I apologized, I told him practice ran longer than I expected to and I didn't get a chance to call him and let him know. He called me worthless and kicked me in the stomach," He cringed at the memory, "He dragged me upstairs and punched me a few times...H-he," Corey sniffed and a few tears spilled down his face, "He forced himself on me. It hurt..."

Jim paused at that and dropped the cloth into the water, he picked up a towel and dried the singer's face off, "I'm so sorry, I should have brought you here..." He sighed, "Do you want me to clean the rest?"

"It's not your fault..." Corey then nodded slowly, "Can I have a bath?"

"Sure," Jim helped Corey off the sofa then upstairs and into the bathroom - he put the toilet seat down and sat Corey there; he started the water and put the plug in, "About that other thing...We might have to get you looked at...Just in case."

"Y-yeah, I know..."

"Will you be okay, by yourself?"

"No, please stay. I don't want to be left alone."

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere, I was just asking," Jim smiled softly, "Do you need help undressing?"

Corey pulled off his shirt and studied his torso, "Fuck...I'm a mess..." There were a few big bruises and some small ones; there were also some healing wounds and old scars, "Will you just..." Corey stood up and wavered a little; Jim carefully held onto Corey.

"Maybe that would be better sitting down," Jim sat the singer down again and Corey sighed heavily; Jim turned his attention to the water, he checked the temperature then turned the taps off. Corey unfastened his pants and lifted his hips enough to slip them down; Jim turned back around by that point: even with Corey's bruised and battered body, he couldn't help but stare - the singer still looked beautiful in his eyes, "Need any more help?"

"I'm okay...I think," Corey rose his hips again and tugged his boxers off; he settled back down and pulled them off his legs along with his pants, "There," He looked up to Jim: oblivious to the mans stare, "You gonna help me in?"

"Well yeah," Jim helped Corey off the toilet seat then into the bath; he gently held onto the younger-man as the singer lowered himself into the water, "Is it okay?" He asked when Corey was sat down fully.

"It's fucking perfect," Corey sighed happily, "You'll help me wash too?"

"If you want."

"Yeah," Corey nodded, "I'm a little...Worn out."

Jim nodded at that and kneeled on the floor; he held in a sigh: he'd probably have to take his shirt off so it didn't get wet, he began unfastening the buttons: not paying attention to Corey anymore - the singer was happy with the warm water and he turned to ask Jim something, but when he saw what the older-man was doing, his mouth closed and he swallowed as Jim's skin was revealed.

The vocalist turned away when Jim got to the last button: what the fuck was he thinking? Why was his heart beating so quickly? Why did he stare? Sure, Jim was good looking but Corey was broken, no-one would want him now: anyway, Jim was probably straight.

The guitarist placed his shirt on the toilet seat, he then turned back to Corey; he grabbed a loofah and the soap, "Loads?"

Corey's mind snapped back at that, "Yeah." He nodded.

Jim wet the loofah a little then rubbed the soap in; he put the soap back then began by washing Corey's back - the singer just closed his eyes and kept his breathing steady as Jim washed his upper body, Corey's mind drifted a little and since he could practically feel Jim's hand on his skin, he wondered more about what the guitarist felt like.

No, what the fuck was he thinking?! This was someone he barely knew that was nice enough to save him from a monster, "Thank you." Corey opened his eyes when Jim was obviously finished.

Jim handed Corey the loofah, "I'm guessing you can do the rest," Corey took the loofah and smiled to Jim, "You don't have to thank me anyway."

"Fuck that," Corey furrowed his eyebrows; Jim stood up, "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"No, gonna dry and put my shirt back on," Jim smiled, "You, clean."

Jim turned and picked a towel off his rack, he dried his arm and hand off, he then popped the towel back and pulled his shirt on - as he began fastening the buttons, Corey got to cleaning his lower body: he paused for a moment when he saw something red, "Oh God..." He muttered to himself, he looked to Jim who was almost done correcting his shirt, "Jim...I'm bleeding..."

Jim looked to Corey, "Shit, I'll have to call an ambulance." Corey nodded and watched Jim leave the room: he didn't like being alone but he felt safe in the guitarist's home - it wasn't long before Jim appeared again anyway.

 

**= = = (Later -At The Hospital-.) = = =**

Jim was mulling over his thoughts as he watched Corey's chest slowly rising then falling. He wondered if 'love at first sight' existed, because if it did, then Corey definitely stole his heart away. It was strange, he wouldn't have thought anything like that when he met the singer just a few days ago but now, he didn't want to leave the younger-man's side.

Not just because he needed to make sure that Liam would stay away but because he wanted to stay with Corey; he wanted the vocalist to know that he was willing to accept him for the way he was and who he was: Jim would never think of hurting the singer.

A small cough brought Jim's mind spiraling down, he looked to Corey: subconsciously holding the younger-man's hand when he did, "Hey." He spoke softly as Corey's eyes fluttered a little.

Jim's breath caught in his throat when Corey's eyes did open; he didn't realize just how blue they were, "Tired..."

"You've been sleeping since we got here."

"What time was that?"

"6am..."

"What time is it now?"

"8pm," Corey blinked at that, "Apart from tired, how do you feel?"

"More tired," Corey chuckled softly and Jim smiled a little, "I hurt still, what did they say? Help me sit up a little, I don't wanna fall back to sleep yet."

Jim helped the singer sit up, he pulled his hand away from Corey's without Corey even realizing it was there in the first place; after a little bit of fumbling, Jim eventually got Corey to sit up properly, "Uhm. Apparently it was just too forceful for your body to handle. I told them that you said it hurt, they gave you some pain medication and," He pointed to the metal polls next to his chair and Corey looked up at them, "New blood."

"Huh...Yeah, I'd rather not remember how much it hurt," Corey shook his head, "Did they ask what happened?"

"Obviously," Jim nodded, he had this sudden urge to kiss Corey and it was getting hard for him to fight, "Maybe, they probably did. I wasn't really paying attention, I was worried about you."

"Ah, right," Corey shuffled a little, "If they ask...Will you tell them who did it?"

"If you want me too."

"Yeah," Corey smiled a little, "That bastard needs to pay now...I've had enough."

"You're right..." Jim nodded, "Do you want anything?" He really needed some air, "Coffee? A snack?"

"Hm...Second sounds better, do they have a vending machine? Wait, does Liam know I'm here?"

"Yes and no. They asked about your family and I said that we've only known each other for a few days so I didn't know. They let me stay though; they didn't want you waking up alone," Jim shook his head, "I didn't want that either, not after everything you've gone through, I promised I wouldn't leave and I'm not. I'm right here."

"Good, I don't want you to go," Corey brightened up some more, "I can see that, can I get up? I don't wanna be left here if you go get me something, I wanna pick anyway."

"Uhm, I think it's best to wait for a doctor to check in on you. While you're awake anyway."

"Right, of course," Corey sighed, "See if you can find me some chocolate."

Jim nodded and stood up, "I shouldn't be too long." He shot Corey a smile then left the room - the singer smiled and snuggled into the bed a little more.

Corey's mind wandered a little and he thought about that morning: being sat in Jim's bath, the older-man happily washing his back, he could really use someone like Jim in his life. Not someone like Liam, he still needed to end their relationship: even though he was sure it was over a long time ago.

Jim was beautiful, he seemed to have very nice skin too and...Corey should stop thinking, that was a bad sign: he barely knew the guitarist. He should be thinking that, even if the guitarist was bisexual or gay, he wouldn't want someone who was broken and scarred - Corey sighed at that, it didn't seem to change anything; he still craved for the older-man, even after what he'd gone through, even though it was wrong: what was he going to do?


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns more about Corey.

Jim took longer than Corey expected but he didn't bother asking the older-man about it; he just assumed that he'd gone out for a smoke, "Mh~" Corey sighed happily as he chewed on some of the chocolate bar Jim had found for him, "This is fucking gorgeous."

"I'm glad I got the right one." Jim smiled.

"Are you a mind reader? I love dark chocolate~" Corey went back to eating the chocolate bar: it was too good for him to stop.

"Well, it was that or white chocolate, they didn't have any normal one," Jim chuckled, "I love dark chocolate too, I guess that's what made me pick it."

"Ah, great minds think alike." Corey grinned.

"I went out for a smoke too, sorry if I took too long," Jim smiled softly, "I had to get it from the little store in here though, the vending machines only had drinks and chips."

"I hope it wasn't too expensive," Corey knew they sometimes overcharged, "I'll have to pay you back."

"No you won't, it wasn't bad really," Jim shrugged, "Don't worry about it okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"Corey if I was bothered about my money, I'd ask you to pay to stay with me. I haven't, I offered you a safe place and you took it, now shush and eat your chocolate."

Corey rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine...But only because it's really nice!" He pulled off a small pout then bit off some more of his chocolate.

"That's childish." Jim shook his head but smiled to Corey.

"Whatever~" Corey stuck his tongue out: he felt more comfortable and relaxed around Jim than he had around anyone for a long time, Liam had messed with his head too.

Jim shook his head again, "Seriously?" He rose an eyebrow, "So childish…Y'know, I used to be a babysitter, I know a very special way to make you give up."

Corey blinked at that, "You do?" He grinned, "You bought me candy, that's always bad."

"Oh yeah," Jim smirked, "You probably couldn't guess what though. Yeah…Chocolate is no good for you."

"Maybe…I used to babysit my younger sister a lot," Corey rose an eyebrow, "Noooo, chocolate is good!" He closed his lips around some more of the chocolate and sucked softly.

Jim felt his stomach flip a few times at that: the singer didn't realize just how sexy and tantalizing that came off; the guitarist had to force his brain to concentrate on something else, not how amazing Corey looked right now, "Ah okay." Jim couldn't really think of anything else to say, his head was spinning a little.

Corey was a little confused by Jim's silence: he was enjoying his chocolate bar and he spotted Jim's eyes looking elsewhere, the guitarist hadn't moved though and that confused Corey more, he chewed down some more of the chocolate then spoke, "Jim?"

Jim looked to Corey, he was glad to see that the singer had stopped doing what he was; this time though, there was chocolate around Corey's mouth and Jim had an urge to lick it off: he somehow held back and just chuckled at Corey, "You've made a mess now."

"I'll get it at the end. I'll only make more mess by then." Corey shrugged, he then went back to eating: not bothering to ask Jim if he was okay or what was wrong, he did care but the older-man seemed comfortable so Corey wasn't about to make it awkward between the two – How would he explain it anyway? _"Oh, I know I barely know you but I think I'm in love."_ Yeah, that would sound stupid - maybe it would be more appropriate to make it less obvious? _"Y'know, you're really beautiful Jim…You're lucky to be so unscathed, unlike me."_ Still sounded stupid: why was he even thinking about this?

"So, what's your sister's name?"

Corey blinked at that: yeah, he was still in the same room as Jim, "Barbi. She's really nice."

"That's good then." Jim smiled, he still wanted to kiss Corey: nothing seemed to help get that thought out of his head.

"Yeah, it is," Corey nodded, "Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking a little," Jim chuckled, "How are you feeling now?"

"Little bit more awake, thankfully," Corey grinned, "Uhm...Did you want some of this?" He hinted to the chocolate bar: he could still break some off the bottom for Jim.

"No, thank you though," Jim smiled, "I would have bought one for myself if I really wanted some."

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask," Corey smiled too, "You did pay for it and...I don't want to seem ungrateful or rude..."

"I know you're not, it's fine really," Jim wanted to comfort Corey, "I really care about you. I hope that doesn't sound weird...I barely know you and I just want to keep you safe. I dunno..."

Corey blinked at that, "No...It sounds okay," He nodded slightly, "I need someone to put me back together."

"I really want to help you."

"You are. So much too: I should have told you straight away, I just felt...Weak I guess, I didn't want you to judge me because I'm younger and shorter than you...Y'know, I didn't know how kind you are. I guess, I thought you'd laugh at me...For letting him do that."

"Oh Corey..." Jim sighed; he reached out and took the singer's spare hand in his own, "You didn't let him do that to you. You just, needed help to get out, that's all: it doesn't make you weak."

Corey's heart skipped a beat, he gripped onto Jim's hand and slowly rubbed his thumb across the soft flesh, "Thank you, for everything. It really means a lot to me...After everything."

"It's okay," Jim smiled softly; his own heart was speeding up a little, "Like I said, I want to help you; you didn't deserve that and I want to make sure that you get something better."

They stayed like that for a while: their hands still connected and their gazes interlocked, neither wanted to move or talk, they were happy drinking in the silence that surrounded them.

Corey shifted a little and placed the rest of the chocolate bar onto the little table he had: making sure it was wrapped up securely before laying it down properly; he then turned his full attention to the guitarist, Jim rose an eyebrow at Corey and watched at the younger man licked his lips clean.

Jim couldn't help himself anymore: that one little movement sent his brain spiraling out of control, he leaned over and captured Corey's lips with his own.

Corey gave in immediately and responded to the slow kiss: Jim's lips felt amazing against his own and he soon found himself wanting more, he moved his arms around the guitarist's neck and pulled him a little closer.

Jim couldn't believe his luck, Corey kissed him back and it seemed like he didn't want it to end anytime soon; the guitarist slipped his tongue out and softly prodded Corey's lips: one of his hands was on the bed and the other was now around Corey's body.

The vocalist happily disclosed his mouth for Jim and his eyes slipped shut when Jim's tongue entered his mouth; the guitarist own eyes closed and he happily lapped away at every inch of Corey's mouth.

Jim loved the little moan he extracted from Corey when he pressed his own tongue to the singer; he began withdrawing the anatomy and was happy to soon find Corey's tongue following - the shorter dipped his tongue into every nook and cranny before licking the guitarist's tongue.

The older-man happily replied and wrapped his tongue around Corey's: their tongues slowly rubbed together and were soon creating a little dance in their mouths.

Slowly but surely the kiss began to get breathless; both men's minds were spinning from the lack of oxygen and how much they were enjoying the kiss: as much as they didn't want it to end they needed to pull away to breathe the life saving gas.

Their eyes fluttered open; even though their lips weren't joined together they were still pretty close to each other and Jim found himself rubbing Corey's back as they began to steady their breathing.

It eventually slipped back to it's usual rhythm, "Okay, that's better than the chocolate~"

"I didn't think that would happen," Jim still couldn't believe that it just happened but they were still really close and nothing could be denied, "I'm definitely falling for you. I'm sure now."

"I can agree, one hundred percent," Corey smiled softly, "I want you to be mine but I'm technically still in a relationship..."

"It's okay, you can dump his ass. Tell him you found someone much better than him."

"Well, it would be true. I'll use a hospital phone, once I'm cleared to walk."

Jim smiled, "I can't wait. I'd love to be yours, it means I can protect you more."

"I'm definitely gonna dump his ass for you...But not just that," Corey shook his head, "You know what I mean..."

"Yeah, I won't do that," Jim lightly kissed Corey's cheek, "I couldn't hurt you and you don't need to change for me. You're perfect just as you are right now."

"But, I'm broken," Corey furrowed his eyebrows, "Bruised and scarred...How can you...?"

"I don't care about that, I can fix you. I want to fix you," Jim smiled softly, "You're still beautiful, it doesn't matter. They'll fade one day, y'know."

"Yeah..." Corey smiled, "Thank you, I want you to fix me."

"I'm right here, I won't leave you."

"Good, I don't want you to go," Corey kissed Jim softly, "I'm tired again."

Jim smiled more, "Go to sleep. I'll still be here."

"Okay," Corey smiled, "Help me lay down." Jim shifted and helped Corey so the singer was laying on his back, "Thanks."

"It's alright," Jim pressed his lips to Corey's forehead, "Just rest." He whispered that and pulled away; the vocalist closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off, Jim sat down again and kept a hold of Corey's hand: he still couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns about Corey's childhood and an unwanted person comes back.

**(The Next Day)**

Corey found it hard to believe that half the day passed by the time he woke up; a doctor came by, Jim and the man helped Corey out of bed: it felt good for him to stretch his legs, he got to listen to a full explanation then Jim told the doctor what had happened since Corey wanted to go for a walk and Jim said he would anyway.

Jim found the singer near a phone and together, they walked back to Corey's room and sat together on the bed, "I can't believe that I broke up with him."

"The doctor will call police too," Jim nodded, "You'll be free and safe."

"And with you?"

"Yeah, with me," Jim smiled brightly and kissed Corey's cheek, "When you're better, I'm gonna take you wherever you wanna go. But...We're meant to have practice tomorrow, I doubt you'll be out by then, what do you wanna tell the others?"

"I'll phone later, I gotta tell them the truth," Corey sighed, "They'll understand."

"I'm sure they will," Jim lightly rubbed Corey's back, "Do you want me to be with you?"

"Of course, it'll be hard."

"I know it will," Jim kissed Corey's forehead, "I'm right here though."

"Yeah, thank you." Corey smiled; he shifted and pressed his lips to Jim's. The older smiled and returned the soft kiss, they stayed with their lips locked for a while before eventually pulling away.

"I still can't believe this." Jim caressed Corey's side.

"Me either, you could probably have anyone you want. Yet you want me," Corey chuckled, "It's weird."

"Me? I'm surprised that you want me not the other way around," Jim laughed and Corey smiled at that, "You're beautiful."

"So you said."

"It's true, I feel like repeating myself," Jim smiled, "Just so you know how much. Don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. Not because of what happened to you, that was his fault. I've never fallen for someone so quickly. I'm a little scared."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I feel when you get better and are all healed up and people give you attention you'll see someone better than me and I'll be alone again. I barely know you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let you go." Jim sighed.

"Oh Jim," Corey gave the guitarist a quick kiss, "I really like you, a lot and I should be scared of losing you! You are too good for me. I'm so broken and marred, you're unharmed and I feel like I'm going to taint you. I don't want that, there's no-one better than you, not in my opinion," He paused for a moment, "You wanna know more about me?"

Jim sighed again and kissed Corey's chin, "I'm not, you're too good for me. All that you suffered at the hands of Liam. I'm surprised you even want another relationship! Let alone with another man," He shook his head, "I can be scared, when you're fixed, you'll be perfect and I do, I want to know everything."

"I had a pretty shit life. My child-hood too, I don't know who my father is, my mom 'raised' me. There were so many men in and out of her life. I had to take care of Barbi but I couldn't stay there," Corey shook his head, "We moved around loads and I wasn't in school or at home, I slept with a lot of people. I have a daughter Jim! One of the men my mom dated beat me a little. Maybe a lot. Liam knows all that and he still done it, just worse."

"I'm sorry that happened, you shouldn't have had to look after your sister in those circumstances. He shouldn't have done that to you...You have a daughter?" Jim blinked at that, "Wow...What's her name? How old is she? Liam's an ass."

"Angeline, she's three now, born in '92. Though I haven't seen her since she was born..." Corey smiled then sighed, "He really is. I was a drug addict...I overdosed twice. See? I'm so messed up."

Jim shook his head, "It's okay, I still like you. Nothing has changed. You're still here, I'm glad for that."

"In a way, I am too. I met you, you're amazing," Corey grinned; he then strangely remembered something and shuddered, "I was raped..." He sighed, "L-Liam did that too. I can't believe him..."

Jim hugged Corey, even if it was a little awkward being slightly side-ways, "I'm so sorry Corey," He kissed Corey's cheek, "I'll keep you safe now. No-one will ever do that to you again."

"Thank you so much," Corey smiled, "And stop apologizing, it's not your fault."

"I know," Jim smiled too, "I just wish I was there to help."

"It's okay, you're here now."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About 3pm, Corey and Jim went to the closest phone, the singer began by calling Joel and Jim listened to them as Corey explained everything that happened.

Joel said that he was fine with rescheduling their practice for whenever Corey was out and healed up, he also said sorry to Corey but the singer didn't want any more apology's after how much Jim apologized.

The vocalist then phoned Shawn after his call with Joel ended, he explained everything once again and the bassist was okay with the practice being moved. He almost apologized but Corey said he had to go for his food, they said their goodbyes then hung up.

Jim and Corey then headed back to Corey's room and the singer laid down on the bed, his was tired now even though he hadn't been walking around much. It still hurt his bruised body.

Corey smiled to Jim as the older-man tucked him in, "I love you." He mumbled, completely ready for sleep.

"I love you too." Jim smiled, he kissed Corey's head then sat in the chair; he listened as Corey slowly fell asleep. Jim smiled more and sat back, he was glad that the singer said that first, he was a little unsure it would be okay since they barely knew each other.

Jim needed some coffee if he was going to stay up and watch Corey, like he had the night before; he got up and laid soft kiss on Corey's forehead, then he left the room to find a coffee machine.

= = =

Corey's eyes shot open from a nightmare he had, he tried to sit up but was soon pushed back onto the bed, he gasped out then he felt a hand over his mouth. It felt familiar and now, fear took a hold of his body, "I thought you were mine Corey," Liam scoffed, "Why would you leave me? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry." He sighed, lightly stroking the tip of his knife against Corey's arm.

Liam smiled sadistically when he saw Corey's eyes darting around the room, he knew just who the singer was looking for and that made him laugh. A muffled sound of pain came from Corey when the knife sliced a layer of his skin.

"Why can't you understand? I love you so much," Liam shook his head and rubbed his fingers against Corey's cheek; the younger felt too scared to move, "I'm so-so sorry. I never meant to hurt you...I hope you can forgive me. You're in a hospital anyway...They will help you."

Corey's eyes closed as the knife cut down his arm, he felt so helpless and weak; he hated the feel of blood on his skin and he wished for someone...No, for Jim to come back and help him, save him from the sadistic monster that was tearing his skin.

Liam moved Corey's hospital gown up, "You gotta be quiet okay?" A few tears slid down Corey's face and Liam kissed them away, "I'll make you feel good," He moved his hand, Corey opened his mouth but nothing came out; Liam smirked at that, "That's a good boy," He pressed the blade to Corey's stomach and wrapped his other hand around the singers unclothed cock, "Will you cum for me?"

Corey was to scared to say anything so he just nodded, yes. He didn't want to be hurt anymore and he bit the inside of his lip as Liam began roughly stroking his length: he didn't feel any pleasure in those movements, only pain.

Liam halted his movements, "You're usually hard by now," He sighed, "Playing hard to get? Fine." He looked over when the door slammed open, the sight of Jim made Liam move: when he did, the blade sliced Corey's stomach and the man screamed out in pain.

Jim was shoved to the side as doctors and security entered the room, he watched as Liam was dragged out of the room, he could only stand by as the doctors took care of Corey's wounds; the singer managed to open his eyes and he shot Jim a small smile when he saw the man, "I really love you."

No words came out, but his lips moved slow enough for Jim to pick out the words, the singer's eyes closed again a nurse hurried Jim out of the room and he was left outside with tears rolling down his cheeks, "I really love you too." He whispered to himself, truly scared for Corey's well being.


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets Corey's family.

A few days past and Corey still hadn't woken after what had happened; Jim hadn't left his side, Shawn and Joel came to visit at one point and they were worried about the singer's condition as much as Jim was. They noticed Jim's red eyes and bags underneath, it seemed like he was stuck in the chair and he had a hold of Corey's hand, they talked to the guitarist but he didn't say much to them.

Joel gave the receptionist details for Corey's grandmother and sister, he knew they should be here for Corey and no doubt that the singer would want to see them after he woke. They said goodbyes to Jim and left; the guitarist sighed and rubbed his thumb across Corey's hand, he hoped that Corey would wake up soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thelma and Barbi turned up two days later; Corey was still sleeping, Jim was still worried. The tall man just about managed to introduce himself to Corey's family, he explained what had happened with Liam and he could see the shock on their faces, he didn't leave a single detail out: not even their relationship.

When Jim sat back down, he took Corey's hand in his own again; he could hear the two women faintly talking but he wasn't listening to them, he just wanted to see Corey's blue-eyes again, he hated Liam and he wanted to kill him, as much as that would get himself in trouble.

A soft moan of pain caught Jim's ears, he looked to Corey's face and slowly stroked the vocalist's hand, "Corey?" He called out to his boyfriend, watching as Corey's eyes scrunched inward then slowly but surely fluttered open; Jim smiled for the first time in a while, he just looked on as Corey blinked a few times.

"Jim..." Corey's voice was raspy from lack of use but he smiled up at the guitarist.

"It's nice to see you awake beautiful," Jim wanted to kiss Corey but he felt a little awkward since Thelma and Barbi were in the room, "Shawn and Joel were here the other day. You have visitors."

Corey rose an eyebrow, "Corey." He immediately recognized his grandmother's voice and smiled more.

"Grandma', Jim, help me sit up please," Corey was eager to see her face again, with a little trouble Jim eventually got Corey sitting up in the bed: so he was comfortable; he sat back in his chair and watched as the women came closer, the worry was evident on Barbi's face and Corey hinted for her to come even more closer, she did and he hugged her with his unharmed arm, "I'm okay really."

"You're in a hospital Corey! That is not okay," Barbi was obviously trying to hold back tears, she hated seeing her brother so hurt, "Jim told us what happened...All of it."

Corey took a deep breath, the siblings pulled away, "Yeah? Even our relationship?"

"Yes," Thelma nodded, "Corey, I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's alright," Corey smiled a little, "I've got Jim here."

Thelma smiled a little, "Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah," Corey nodded, "You don't mind do you?" He directed the question at both Jim and Barbi.

The two just shrugged, Jim got up and gave Corey's hand a squeeze, they then left the room; leaving Corey and his grandmother alone, Thelma settled into Jim's seat and studied Corey, "You're sure about him?"

"He saved me 'ma," Corey smiled more, "I love him, I really do," He chuckled, "I barely know him and I'm in love. Weird huh?"

"If he turns out like Liam-"

"He won't, I know, I can see it in his eyes. He actually cares. Liam did in the beginning, but once my imperfections were clear, he changed, he didn't love me anymore. Jim's already seen them all, he doesn't care. He still loves me. He said that he was worried that I'd leave him when I was better, I don't know why he'd think that. That's how I know though, because he's worried about losing me. Liam never was, I threatened to go loads of times, I had nowhere to stay though, I had to stay with him."

"Oh, dear," Thelma held Corey's hand, "If I knew, you could have stayed with me."

"I think you've done enough for me 'ma," Corey chuckled; regretting it when his stomach hurt: he nearly forgot about that injury, "Jim will look after me, I know it."

"He better, you've already gone through enough. I know Barbi hates seeing you like this, you're her big brother, she saw enough. So have I. I really hope he does take care you, you don't deserve this, nothing that's happened, you're an amazing man Corey, you deserve to be happy."

"I'm happy with Jim," Corey remembered looking up at the guitarist, "Did you see the state of him? He looks like he hasn't slept in forever...I hope he's okay."

Thelma nodded, "He seems like a strong person."

"Yeah."

"You're frowning," Thelma laughed a little, "Do you want him back in here. I just wanted to make sure about how you felt. Anyone can see he cares but I can still be worried about you."

"If I was in your shoes I'd be the same," Corey smiled again, "Yeah, I don't know how long I've been asleep so I'm eager to see him properly, y'know?"

"I understand dear," Thelma let go of Corey's hand and stood up, "I'll go tell them that they can come back in, we'll probably be going soon too. Visiting is almost over."

"Jim must be the lucky one," Corey grinned, "Alright. I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too." Thelma smiled then left to get Jim and Barbi back into the room; the vocalist sighed happily, he couldn't wait to get Jim alone, he really needed a 'get better' kiss.

It wasn't long before Thelma returned with Barbi and Jim following; the older man took his position again and Corey smiled to him, "I'm glad that you're looking after Corey," Jim looked to Thelma, "He's gone through a lot, I've been the only person to really support him, Barbi did help but she was young when a lot of what happened went on..."

"Corey told me, everything too," Jim nodded, "I won't hurt him like that. I couldn't, I love him, he's already so damaged and I want to fix him."

"That makes me really happy."

"Me too," Barbi grinned, "My big brother needs someone. You'll be there for him?"

"All the time." Jim smiled.

= = = (Half an hour Later) = = =

Visiting finally finished, Thelma and Barbi left after saying goodbye to Corey and Jim, one they were gone, Corey smiled to his boyfriend, "Hey you."

Jim laughed, "Hey there."

"Have you been sleeping?" Corey reached out and stroked Jim's cheek.

"No," Jim turned his head and kissed Corey's hand, "I wanted to be awake, make sure I didn't miss you waking up. I refused to leave you so they gave up, you've been sleeping for a week. I was so worried. I've been drinking so much coffee, I haven't smoked either." He laughed at that.

"You should sleep," Corey smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah..."

"I haven't smoked in months...Liam didn't like it. He only let me if I was...'Good'."

Jim rose an eyebrow, "You smoke? I didn't know."

"Yeah, he didn't even like me hanging around Shawn, since he smokes...Because I'd smell like it. He snapped one time and beat me...The finger prints you saw on my neck, he tried to suffocate me. I dunno how I got him off or how he stopped. I told him it was just from Shawn, so he said I'd have to stay away from him when he was smoking."

Jim kissed Corey's hand again, "He can't hurt you now. I promise, I'm not going to leave you again." He unexpectedly let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep Jim."

"I'll help you lay down first," Jim stood up and Corey let his hand drop; when Corey got comfortable he shuffled a little, "I don't think I can fit."

"Fuck you," Corey playfully glared, "Get on. You're not fat."

"I never said I was," Jim shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Corey smiled, "Get on!"

Jim shook his head but laid on the bed beside Corey, "I hope you sleep good," Jim closed his eyes, "Wake me if you begin to hurt, I'll move."

"Alright," Corey kissed Jim's head, "Sleep well. Goodnight."

Jim smiled, "Night." He slowly slipped into sleep. Corey smiled softly and closed his own eyes: he was truly glad to have Jim there, he eventually joined the guitarist in dream land; not worried about Liam anymore.


	6. Memories are Hard to Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey begins to have nightmares and Jim needs to be there for him

**(A Week Later)**

Jim was glad to see Corey getting better, he couldn't wait to get Corey out of the hospital: the singer seemed antsy to leave. A doctor re-checked Corey and said he'd be free to go the next day: obviously both men were really glad to hear that and Corey was excited now.

"We'll have to let the guys know. Get a practice date sorted out."

Jim laughed, "No rest for the wicked huh?"

"None," Corey grinned, "You don't get any either! I wanna make this band work, I've already stalled us enough."

"You?" Jim cocked his head a little, "No. This isn't your fault. Liam stalled us. Not you, him," Jim hugged Corey close, "It was all his fault."

Corey held onto Jim, "I know, I know. I just meant, healing wise...Took my time."

Jim made Corey look up, "So? I doubt they care. They just want you to be okay, that means you taking as much time as you want to heal properly, if you're weak, we won't get much done and, I might kidnap you for a week, we'll go away to the country and have a nice relaxing weekend there."

Corey smiled, "That sounds amazing. But I just said. Anyway, I'm living with you now, you sorted everything yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I brought some clothes here."

"I know that," Corey chuckled, "Jim..."

"What's up?"

"Kiss me." Corey smiled softly, Jim returned the smile then leaned down and connected their lips. Corey relished in Jim's lips and it wasn't long before their tongues were mixing together and he was holding desperately onto the older man: even after everything, Corey was already prepared for more to happen between the two; just not yet.

They pulled away and smiled as they rubbed their noses together, "I love you."

"I love you too," They pulled away fully and Corey sat on his bed; Jim sat in the chair and smiled at Corey, "You look so much better now. Don't look like you haven't slept, you don't look hurt and you look happy."

"I am happy," Corey grinned, "You know...You never explained why you spaced out before. When you bought me that chocolate bar."

"You looked sexy. When you were just sat there, sucking on it all innocently, ugh. I was dying inside."

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"Yes and no," Jim smiled, "Because I liked you. I completely lost myself when you licked your lips. We were holding hands and it just felt right. Like I needed to do it, show you how I felt."

Corey smiled, "I'm glad you did that, it gave me the courage to kiss you. I was thinking about it as well, when we were holding hands. It did feel right, thank you."

"Don't thank me though," Jim laughed, "Y'know, I can't wait to be out of here."

"Me either," Corey chuckled, "I have to thank you! I just said. I would never have had the courage to kiss you. I didn't know if you were straight, gay or bisexual," He shrugged, "I probably would have just sat back and fantasized about you."

"Really? I probably would have told you eventually."

"No, no. I still wouldn't have been able to, you're just so...Unharmed, I'd plague you."

Jim shook his head and stood up, "Nope," He walked over and kneeled down a little, "You could never do that, don't think like that again. You won't lose me, ever, I promise."

"You won't lose me either," Corey smiled, "Seriously though: thank you so much."

"It's okay Corey," Jim grinned, "Even if you don't need to thank me." He could tell Corey was going to say something but he pressed his lips to stop any words from leaving the vocalist's mouth. Corey just smiled and returned the kiss: his arms wrapping around Jim's neck and pulling him closer - it didn't last too long and they smiled at each other when they pulled away to breathe.

"Thank you~" Corey teased, a smirk planted on his face; Jim just shook his head and kissed Corey's cheek: neither one could be happier and they were ready to get out, spend time working on the band and just having fun being in a relationship.

 

**= = = (Two Days Later) = = =**

Corey was bored: Jim had gone out to stock up on food and despite offering, Jim insisted on going by himself. Then again, he said that he didn't want to put Corey under any strain, he'd only been out of the hospital since yesterday and they needed to get some band stuff sorted out.

The vocalist smiled when he thought about his boyfriend and his band; yeah it was Joel's band too, but still: he was proud of being a founder of something. Then Jim, he had Jim; that was one of the most amazing thoughts for Corey, he'd really fell for the older man and after his scare in the hospital, when Liam turned up, he knew just how much he appreciated Jim.

After all the man had saved him and he loved him: Corey didn't really think his life could get better, he was still recovering from his injuries and he adored the way Jim would fuss over him.

He wondered what it would be like, if they were together for a while and their relationship took another step; he did eventually want to have sex with Jim: obviously right now, he didn't want that. He knew Jim wouldn't hurt him but, he was still recovering.

Corey yawned and decided to lay down on the sofa; he needed some sleep and at least he could waste some time before Jim returned. He got comfortable and closed his eyes: eventually slipping off to sleep.

 

_Corey almost jumped as the door slammed shut, a gasp left his lips when those hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, "Late, you're late!" He soon found himself thrown onto the floor and a soft groan of pain left his lips._

_"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think it wo-uld run so l-ate. Di-dn't get to c-call..."_

_"Fucking worthless," Liam spat; he kicked Corey in the stomach then he grabbed Corey by his arm and roughly pulled him up, "I don't know why I bother with you. I should just throw you out on the streets."_

_"Please. Don't."_

_"Shut up," Liam shook his head; he headed upstairs, dragging Corey behind him: the vocalist suppressed a whimper as they got into their bedroom, "Get on the fucking bed."_

_"I-I don't-"_

_The glare Corey got made him swallow; he didn't know why he said that, he knew his reluctance came with a dire price, "Piece of shit." Liam threw Corey to the floor again and smirked at the whimper he got off Corey._

_Corey groaned in pain as Liam landed a few punches on his body; he soon found himself being dragged onto his feet again - he wished he'd asked Jim if they could go to his instead of doing something stupid and running to his home._

_"No-one can ever help you," Liam dragged Corey to the bed and bent him over the mattress, "There's just me," He leaned over and kissed Corey's ear while he unfastened the singers pants, "I'll show you, how much I love you." He pulled away a little then tugged Corey's pants and boxers down._

_The vocalist could feel Liam's erection even though the man still had his clothes on; when Liam's hand wrapped around his cock, he knew that there was no-way out of what was going to happen._

_"I give you everything Corey," Liam shook his head, his hand slowly working away at Corey's cock, "This is how you repay me? And that man, Jim...You looked at him differently, I bet you'd rather fuck him than have me," He sighed, smiling at feeling Corey's cock harden, "Wouldn't you? Fucking slut, you don't get to; you're mine, you'll always be mine. Understood?"_

_"I-I know I'm yours," Corey choked out a moan, his breathing a little unsteady but not from the pleasure, it was from the fear coursing through his veins, "He's just a guitarist...He was kind enough to bring me home, since it was dark."_

_"Good boy," Liam pulled away a little and Corey swallowed as he heard the zipper of Liam's pants then the fabric moving, "You've made me so hard, bending over like this...All for me," He softly stroked Corey's ass, "I'll give you all of me, you can have every inch."_

_Corey gripped onto the covers and let out a small cry as Liam roughly entered his body; not holding back until he was all the way in. It hurt Corey to have the length in him without any preparation; he didn't want it and he found himself mumbling a soft "stop"._

_Liam frowned at that, "You need to learn how to be grateful," He tutted softly and Corey found himself shaking a little: hating the word that slipped from his lips, "You fucking enjoy what you are givien you ungrateful bastard."_

_Those words swooped around Corey's head; he never thought himself as ungrateful, they hurt his ears a little. That was soon replaced with the aching sensation of Liam pulling out and then roughly thrusting back in, Corey cringed at the moan Liam let go, he felt tears slipping down his cheeks, "Plea-se..."_

_"Fucking shut up," Liam harshly slapped Corey's ass, smirking at the cry he got from the vocalist, "You're worse than a piece of shit. Stop being so fucking ungrateful."_

_Liam repeated his movements and Corey clenched his teeth and tightly shut his eyes, trying to block out the pain he felt, "Y-you're hurting me..."_

_Corey gasped as Liam's hand gripped at his hair and pulled his head back, "I said shut up!" Corey groaned out in pain as Liam kept his head like that, continuing his previous movements and his other hand tightly gripping Corey's side, finger-nails digging into the vocalist's flesh and he could only cry more as the pace got quicker._

_Liam let go of Corey's hair, the singers head dropped down and he scrunched more of the covers into his fists; Liam placed both his hands on Corey's hips and got a tight grip before bucking his hips sharply, actually enjoying the small cries and whimpers he got from his boyfriend._

_It only caused him to make his movements harder, Corey's noises becoming louder because of it, "Mhn, so tight Corey~" Liam found himself groaning, his noises overpowering Corey's; he was still glad to hear the singer whimpering and sobbing softly, "You better fucking cum so hard."_

_Corey just let out a strangled cry as Liam hit his prostate; he was hurting so much from the hard and quick movements Liam made, he really wanted his boyfriend to be nice for once and pause, let him get used to the feeling but he knew it wasn't going to happen: not after his words and his actions._

_He could only blame himself, he should have kept an eye on the time then if he thought he was going to be home late, call Liam and let him know. It was all his fault and he couldn't do anything to stop Liam, he just had to accept his punishment._

_Liam slipped a hand down and wrapped it around Corey's length, beginning to pump the appendage to his thrusts; Corey was pretty much choking on his cries now, "Cum for me Corey~" Corey delved into his mind, trying to think of something; Jim popped into his mind, the man smiling innocently and helping Corey with something simple: he knew he'd fallen in love straight away, and he hated that._

_Either way, the mere thought of Jim made Corey jerk and cum with a small whimper; it was still Liam who was so harshly thrusting into his body and that made him scared. Liam smirked at the feeling of Corey's walls tightening more, then the vocalist's cum on his hand, he thrusted once more and came inside Corey, moaning as he was milked dry._

_Corey didn't like that; Liam had completely enjoyed the torture he just subdued Corey to and that made the singer more afraid. He let out a shaky-cry when Liam pulled out without a second thought for Corey's already aching body._

_"Such a good-good boy," Liam softly rubbed Corey's back, "See. I love you so much. I hope you know that," He smiled to himself as Corey nodded a little, "Tell me how you feel."_

_Despite his sobbing Corey moved his head a little, "I love you too. Just as much." He didn't think he could cope with this awful life for much longer. The other time Liam raped him, it wasn't as forceful, it was like the man actually wanted to make love to Corey but because the vocalist had said no from being tired, he had to lie back and take what Liam had to give._

_He fucking hated it. So much, he needed to get away but there was nowhere he could run..._

 

Jim finally arrived home: happy to be back but then blinking when he heard a whimper from the living room; he put his stuff down and shut the door, hurrying into the room since he knew it could only be Corey that made the noise. He gasped at the sight of Corey thrashing on the couch.

He quickly walked over and gently placed his hands on Corey's shoulder, "Corey!" He called out his boyfriends name but the man didn't seem to hear, Jim took a deep breath and managed to avoid Corey's flailing arms; he leaned down and pressed his lips to the singers.

_Those familiar lips, someone was kissing him; dragging his brain out of the dark pit it found itself in. **Jim** , those were Jim's lips. Jim's gorgeous lips: he was being saved again, he was going to owe the man so much._

Jim smiled as he felt Corey calm down, he pulled away a little and was soon met with Corey's blue-eyes, "What's wrong baby?" Jim kissed Corey's forehead a few times.

"Nightmare..." Corey whispered: he didn't want to remember it all again; he felt scared, before he fell asleep, he actually wanted to have sex with Jim but now. He was so afraid of being hurt again; he really knew Jim wouldn't do that but he just...He couldn't be in that position again, not where someone had control over him.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Jim kissed away the tears on Corey's cheeks.

"Yeah...As long as I can come with you, I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course you can." Jim smiled softly, he moved then watched as Corey got off the sofa; they both then headed into the kitchen and Corey sat on one of the stools while Jim set to making them some hot chocolate.

While the kettle was boiling Jim turned his attention to Corey and smiled playfully, "What?"

"Just surprised that you can get on there short-stuff."

Corey pouted slightly, "I'm not short. You're just a giant."

Jim laughed and walked a little closer to Corey, "Nope, you're definitely short." He kissed Corey's head.

"Whatever." Corey rolled his eyes and kissed Jim's cheek.

"I still love you, you're so perfect." Jim grinned a little, he then turned back to the kettle when it signaled its finish.

Corey took a small breath, "It was about Liam you know...The nightmare."

Jim's ears perked at that, he finished the hot chocolates then turned back to Corey; he handed Corey a cup and the vocalist took it with a smile, "He can't hurt you now, I'm here and he's locked up."

"Pretty sure that hurt me," Corey mumbled then took a small sip of his chocolate, sighing happily at the sensation, "Remembering what he did...It hurt so fucking much Jim."

"I'm sorry," Jim placed his cup down after taking a mouthful, "I wish I could help you forget..."

"Memories are always there," Corey shrugged, putting his cup beside Jim's then looking up at the man, "Apart from my grandma, my sister and you. All of mine are bad..."

"I hate that, I want to erase those awful ones," Jim shook his head, "Replace them with good ones."

"Maybe one day," Corey shrugged again, he hopped down off the stool and picked up his cup, "Going back in there." Corey took off to the living room, Jim picked up his own drink then followed the man; he sat beside Corey on the sofa.

Jim put the T.v on and they both watched it, neither one of them talked, to busying drinking their hot chocolate and watching the show on T.v; Corey wanted to say something, he knew Jim would have to wait a while before he was brave enough to let their relationship get sexual: at least then, Jim could leave him now and find someone who wasn't so damaged.

Corey sighed to himself, taking another sip of his drink then turned to Jim, "I'm scared."

Jim blinked and turned his attention to Corey, "Of what...?"

"Being alone."

"You've got me," Jim smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But..." Corey needed to spill everything: he couldn't hold it in forever, "I mean, I love you so much and you saved me...But, I'm scared for when you want more from our relationship. I know you won't hurt me, I'm just so damaged and I don't want to be in a position where I'm controlled. I'm sorry."

"Corey," Jim sighed and shook his head; he placed his cup on the table then moved closer to the vocalist, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends shoulders and giving him a small squeeze, "I really don't care how long I have to wait for you. I'll wait for it, I love you a whole lot. I really don't care if we stay together until the day we die without having sex, if that's what you want: I'll be here."

Corey put his cup down and snuggled into Jim's embrace, "Really?"

"Of course," Jim smiled a little and pressed a small kiss to Corey's head, "I'm not gonna go anywhere, I'm staying here: for you. Because, I love you and you love me; no other reason, I know you've been hurt more than once, I'm not going to do that, if you don't want to have sex at all, I don't mind, as long as you still love me."

Corey cheered up at that and he hugged Jim, "Thank you," He nuzzled the man's chest, "I hope you can wait for me to be able to cope with it. Because, I do eventually want more, I'm just scared of being locked in."

"You can always be on top," Jim shrugged, "Whatever you want. As long as you are happy then I am. I don't want you to be scared forever."

"And, I don't wanna be scared forever," Corey kissed Jim's chin, "Can we go upstairs, to sleep? I'm still tired, that nightmare...It ruined my sleep."

"Alright," The two pulled out of their embrace; Jim turned off the T.v then they headed upstairs - Corey turned on the bed side lamp while Jim closed the door then the curtains. They soon stripped to their boxers and climbed into bed together, "You'll be okay." Jim switched off the lamp then pulled Corey into his arms.

"Thank you for being here," Corey snuggled close to Jim, "I really appreciate it."

"It's okay," Jim smiled softly, "I love you. Don't ever forget that Corey."

"Alright," Corey yawned and closed his eyes, "I love you too." Jim kissed Corey's head and waited until Corey was asleep before letting his own eyes shut; he hoped Corey would be okay for however long they decided to sleep, he didn't want the man hurting anymore.


	7. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey has more nightmares and Jim worries over him.

Jim's eyes shot open when he felt Corey squirming, he shifted a little and slowly rubbed his boyfriends back, "Corey," He softly called his boyfriends name: hoping to drag the man out of his sleep, "Core please wake up!" He gently massaged Corey's shoulder.

The vocalist slowly began to calm down, his eyes stayed closed and it seemed like he was still sleeping; Jim yawned softly and checked the time: four am. He sighed a little and placed a soft kiss on Corey's head, he wanted to stay awake and watch the man but he soon found his eyes sliding shut; his body slipping back into a sleeping state.

 

_Corey choked out, his hands slowly losing grip on the wrists he had a hold of; the hands around his throat seemed to tighten and he found it harder to breathe, his eyes pretty much rolling into the back of his head, his eye-lids closed and he gave one last weak push to the body on top of him._

_Liam let go, watching as the vocalist choked: the feeling of oxygen overwhelming Corey's body, "I'm so sorry," Liam gasped, leaning forward and kissing Corey's face: getting rid of the tears on Corey's cheeks, "You have to know, I don't like punishing you. But you misbehave Corey. I don't know how to teach you otherwise. I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you what smoking will eventually do to you."_

_"It, wasn't me," Corey breathed out, "Shawn."_

_"Oh baby, you gotta learn to stay away from him. Second-hand smoke is just as bad, okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Promise me. Promise me you'll stay away from him while he smokes."_

_"I promise, if I see him smoking outside; I'll say 'hi' then go in."_

_Liam smiled, "Such a good boy," He got off Corey, "I'll go make you your favorite huh?"_

_"Thank you. You're too kind," Corey got off the floor and sat on the couch, "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Liam smiled more, giving Corey a small kiss on the head then turning away, "Shouldn't be too long." He then wandered off to the kitchen; Corey ran two fingers over his throat, he hurt so much, Liam almost killed him: he was sure of that but he was glad that the man stopped._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_This man he'd fallen for, Corey was grateful in a way: he had somewhere to live. It was just, the need for change, he didn't want to: he liked the way he was and fuck he needed to smoke so bad. He'd have to do something extra special for that; maybe make Liam a nice drink and a good meal._

_That thought slipped his mind when he heard the front door slammed shut, he jumped a little; knowing that was a signal that Liam had a hard or bad day at work. He looked up as Liam walked into the room, "Hey." He greeted the man softly._

_Corey shook a little at the glare he got, "That fucking place is going to be the death of me," Liam walked over and plopped beside Corey, "Make me feel better Corey."_

_The vocalist knew exactly what that meant; he carefully slipped off the sofa then got between Liam's legs, he wasted no time in getting his boyfriends pants unfastened; he pulled them down along with Liam's boxers when the man rose his hips._

_"Fuck yeah~" Liam moaned softly as Corey's lips closed around the head of his cock, another moan leaving his lips as Corey began bobbing his head slowly: his fingers working at the base of Liam's cock, "Take all of me in baby~"_

_Corey closed his eyes and moved his hand to Liam's thigh; swallowing down the whole length and forcing his gag-reflex into submission. He began bobbing his head again, keeping his teeth out of the way: he knew Liam hated it if he felt teeth on his sensitive flesh._

_Liam moaned more as Corey sucked from tip to base then back again and again; he wanted it quicker and buried his hands in Corey's hair, "Baby, faster. Go faster~"_

_Corey picked up his pace, sometimes letting his tongue glide along the underside of Liam's cock. Liam's moans got louder and he lightly tugged on Corey's hair; beginning to move his hips to Corey's movements._

_"Nh, so per-fect~" Liam breathed out, loving the way Corey continued to move. He got a tighter grip on the vocalist's hair and began bucking his hips a little quicker, "Ooh, ba-aby~ You're go-nna mak-e me c-cum."_

_Corey thought of something else to stop the tears, that were pricking the corner of his eyes, from falling; he didn't like it when Liam took control of something like this and he had to force himself to not bite down. He lapped away Liam's pre-cum: trying to distract his mind more._

_Liam let out a shaky-groan and pulled Corey's head closer, "S-so fuc-king goo-d." He bucked his hips a little more harshly as he felt his climax building up; Corey gagged a little, tears building up in his eyes again as Liam didn't bother to stop moving or slow down a little._

_Corey swallowed down Liam's cum as it spilled into his mouth; trying so hard to not let any escape but it was a little hard since Liam was still moving, he got most of it down and hoped he did good enough as he heard Liam panting out little moans._

_Liam let go of Corey's head, allowing the vocalist to move, "Aw baby. Lick me clean, you missed a little," Corey nodded, leaning forward and thoroughly licking Liam's cock clean then pulling away again, "Actually babe, can you do me a favour?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good boy~ You don't even know what," Liam smirked a little, "Make me hard, I wanna fuck you."_

_Corey nodded, "Alright~" He tried to sound like he wanted it; he delved down, immediately taking Liam into his mouth and sucking again; once the man was hard he began pulling away._

_"Okay, on the couch, hands and knees. Face me," Corey did as Liam said and the man smirked; kneeling on the sofa, "You'll have to crouch, go on your forearms," Corey did so and Liam smirked again, "You're so good to me, now...I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Okay?"_

_Corey didn't expect that, but then from his position, maybe it was bound to happen, "Okay."_

_"Don't sound too scared baby," Liam gently stroked Corey's hair, grabbing his cock with his other hand and placing the head to Corey's lips, "I'll try not to hurt you. Open up," Corey opened his mouth, keeping his teeth well out of the way, and lightly digging his nails into the couch as Liam didn't stop until his full length was in, "Mh, so-so good baby~"_

_Corey hated it when Liam's hands gripped his hair; he pressed his tongue to Liam's cock and rubbed lightly, getting a shaky-moan off Liam, the man's hands slowly rubbing at his scalp. Liam pulled out a little then thrust back in; Corey managed to not choke at that._

_"It's such a shame your ass never feels this wet, maybe I'll have to get some really good lube, or..." Liam repeated his movements, moaning out at the sensation while Corey clenched his eyes shut, "Maybe we should fuck twice or...In the bath: that would be nice..."_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Corey screamed out as his back harshly collided with the wall, his weak body falling straight to the ground with a muffled groan of pain, "You can't do anything right!" Liam walked over, "You're so useless," He kicked Corey and the man whimpered, "You know I hate doing this to you! Why?"_

_"Love..." Corey choked out._

_"I'm beginning to think it's compassion," Liam tutted, "You just," He grabbed Corey's arm and pulled him up, "Do you think it's okay to ruin your insides like that?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then why?! I was so worried you know...When I couldn't find you..."_

 

"Corey! Stop it, it's just me," A hand caressing his back: who was it?

 

_"I thought: too many bad things!" Corey groaned out in pain as he was slammed against the wall, "Too much alcohol Corey, it'll kill you."_

 

Jim was frantic now, he didn't like the way Corey was thrashing out, he was still in pain from unexpectedly being elbowed in the stomach, he managed to hug Corey up and he began laying kisses on his head. Slowly but surely, the vocalist began to calm, his eyes fluttering open and a light whimper left his lips.

"Corey, are you okay?" Jim kissed Corey's temple, he hated the way Corey was shaking.

"Off please, get off," Corey tried to push Jim away: he didn't want to do that but needed to breathe a little more. Jim moved and Corey took a few shaky breaths of the air, "I'm sorry." He sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"For what?"

"This," Corey shook his head, "You shouldn't hav-" Jim's lips on his own: when did he move? Corey didn't care, he kissed back. He couldn't resist, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him a little closer: making the kiss deeper.

Jim smiled softly and carefully pulled away, "I love you Corey. I will accept this and put up with it. You're unbelievably perfect; you're still healing and I understand that. I can't leave you alone, I won't leave you alone. This is part of you, until I can make it better."

"Thank you Jim," Corey smiled, his fingers gently caressing the back of Jim's neck, "I love you too."

"It's okay, stop thanking me," Jim moved away and smiled at Corey's pouting, "I'm just going to the toilet. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Corey sat up a little and shot Jim a smile.

Jim moved carefully to the side of the bed; his hand hovered over his stomach for a moment and he took a small breath then stood up. Corey blinked at Jim's movements and he sat up some more, he could see that Jim was in pain.

Corey moved too, "Jim? Are you okay?" He reached out; gasping softly when Jim moved away, "W-what happened?"

Jim looked down to Corey; immediately feeling guilty for his reaction, "Sorry. When you were squirming around, you elbowed me. I'm okay though, don't worry about me."

Corey whimpered softly, "I'm so-so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't want you to h-hurt," He sniffed a little and Jim leaned down, pressing his lips to Corey's head, "Sorry Jim..." Corey carefully reached out, rubbing his hand over Jim's stomach.

"You don't need to apologize Corey," Jim kissed Corey's head again, "I'm okay. This isn't your fault, alright? Don't ever think that. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, it's fine. Now, I really need the toilet, sooo..."

Corey chuckled and pulled away, "Okay."

"I won't be too long." Jim smiled softly then left the room.

Corey sighed softly, he moved back a little then laid down again; he still felt guilty for hurting Jim even though he didn't mean to and Jim said it was fine. He felt really bad about it, he didn't want Jim to be in any pain at all since he seemed so unharmed by the world, he hated the fact that he caused it.

He knew it was an accident but, he couldn't shake his uneasiness, especially since Jim had moved away from his touch. He knew that too well, before he was used to Liam beating him, he would sometimes flinch away from other people, and Liam himself.

Corey had to get over that, the more he avoided Liam's touch, the more violent he seemed to be when he was in a bad mood. The vocalist shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking of that again, Jim wouldn't do that and Corey wouldn't do it to Jim.

He let his eyes close, pulling the covers up and slowly slipping back to sleep. It was still early after all and he really needed to rest, he wanted to recover quickly, then make new memories with Jim: nice memories, that would run over all the horrible ones he had, he just wanted to forget all that; he had his band and Jim to think of now.

Jim walked in and sat on the side of the bed: watching Corey as he slept. He wondered if Corey would be okay sleeping again, he didn't want the man to have any more nightmares; he did want to wake Corey, so that couldn't happen but the man looked so peaceful - Jim just let it go, he was there and if it seemed like Corey was having a bad dream, he could wake him.

 

_"So?"_

_"What?" Corey turned to Jim, smiling when he was kissed on the head._

_"You wanna do something? Something good, go away: somewhere warm. Australia, always wanted to go there."_

_"Yeah. Me too," Corey smiled more, "We have so much in common. Dark chocolate, warm places like Australia."_

_"I wanna live in Florida y'know," Jim smiled, "Dunno why, it is nice and warm there though."_

_"Right," Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I don't care, as long as I'm with you."_

_"Yup, I'm not going anywhere without you." Jim grinned; the two kissed, enjoying each other's lips. A bang made the two pull away and look in the direction of the noise, Corey gasped and shook slightly._

_Liam tutted, "I knew it," He walked over grabbing Corey by the arm and glaring at Jim, "He's mine. Not yours. You don't get each other, I love you Corey. Why can't you understand that?"_

_"I-I don't! I love Jim."_

_"He doesn't love you!" Liam spat, "He's not even doing anything, he knows that you're mine and always will be. I've marked you, physically and mentally; he doesn't want that shit."_

_"J-Jim?!" Corey gasped out._

 

Jim turned his head and softly stroked Corey's arm, "Core. You awake? What's up baby? Do you need something?" He leaned down and kissed Corey's head, smiling when the vocalist opened his eyes.

Corey whimpered and rolled away from Jim's touch, "H-he's gonna get me..."

"Corey! I'm right here, no-one will ever hurt you again. Why did you call my name?"

"Dream, turned bad," Corey shook his head, "L-Liam. H-he pulled me away from you...You didn't do anything, he s-aid that y-ou didn't l-love me. No-t tr-ue," Corey sniffed, "R-right?"

"Of course not!" Jim kissed Corey's hand, "I love you so much Corey. With all my heart. He can't get you, I'll save you, always. He won't take you away from me, I'll stand for what I love, forever. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Corey sighed and moved close to Jim again, "Can't do this."

"You're strong enough to forget, we'll replace those memories, leave good ones. Me and you, okay?"

"Can't lose you, love you too much."

"You won't lose me ever," Jim hugged Corey close, "I'm here, okay baby?"

Corey nodded, he was still shaking a little, his nightmare really freaked him out this time: just the mere thought of Jim not caring about him and letting Liam do that, it made him more scared. He realized he couldn't be without Jim not now that he had him, and they loved each other; Corey didn't want to think about anything else: just him and Jim, that made him smile softly and nuzzle closer to his boyfriend.

"Do you wanna get out of bed?" Jim asked, kissing Corey's head and rubbing the man's back.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Jim moved, and watched Corey as he got out of bed, "I'll make us something to eat, huh?"

"I'd love that." Corey smiled softly.

Jim smiled too, they took each other's hand and headed downstairs together they then went into Jim's kitchen and Corey sat at the dining table while watching Jim rummage around, "What do you want?"

"Anything!~" Corey grinned widely.

"Oh. Well, guess I'll save money and just feed you bread." Jim chuckled and looked to Corey.

Corey pouted, "Okay! I'll have...Spaghetti, you have some right? Hmn, I love spaghetti."

"Yeah, I have some," Jim laughed and got the stuff out he needed, "Y'know, it's really cute when you pout."

"It's really cute how you say "y'know" so much." Corey smiled and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Do I?" Jim laughed again.

"Yup." Corey grinned; content with watching Jim as the man made them food - he still couldn't shake his uneasy feeling but, he loved Jim and Jim loved him so, hopefully, everything would be okay in the end: he just needed to wipe over the bad memories.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey thinks Jim can't cope with his nightmares and he begins to worry Jim will leave him

**= = (A Week Later.) = =**

Corey felt a little better, he loved having Jim around too, but there was something wrong. He was still having nightmares and...He accidentally hurt Jim again, the man seemed to smile through the pain but Corey felt guilty, and Jim seemed withdrawn, when Corey would go to sleep, Jim wouldn't, he'd be sat on the side of the bed; Jim never seemed tired though and Corey assumed the man slept after he did or wandered into the spare room to sleep.

He hated it, he didn't want Jim to be hurt or scared and he needed to ask Jim about it before it drove him insane; he was waiting, sat in the center of Jim's bed, only his boxers on - he perked up when he heard the front door open and close.

Corey shuffled back a little and waited, smiling to himself when the bedroom door opened, "Hey." He smiled to Jim who returned it.

Jim walked over and sat on the bed, "Lazy day?" He hinted to the fact that Corey wasn't really dressed yet.

"I wanted to do something for you."

"Why?"

"Because..." Corey sighed, "Y-you...Move away from me, you're scared. I know it, I was like that...I'm so sorry Jim, I really didn't mean to hurt you, it's just, those nightmares, Liam...It feels like he's in my skin and I just...Lash out, in the nightmare, I want him off and he won't stop it...He just, won't stop..." He shook his head and sniffed: trying to stop himself from crying, "He didn't stop. One punch? Not enough for him. Twenty? One too many: "I'm sorry Corey, I don't like doing this to you. You gotta learn a lesson though", he didn't mean it, "I love you Corey, so much! Why do you seem distant from me, we were good, in the start. Did I do something wrong?" What? "No Liam, it's my fault, I should know better than to do stupid things. I'm sorry, you shouldn't be, I love you too Liam, so much. Please, hold me?" He'd laugh, "You're pathetic Corey. But, I love that about you." He'd hug me, too tight, want him off. Stop bruises, the scars. When did he cut me? I don't remember...How did he lie? When I was so bad: I had to go in hospital? T-they believed him, "He's really clumsy, I ask him if he wants me to pad the house but he laughs it off. Not funny when he hurts himself like this though, I thought I hid them well enough, I'm trying so hard to make him better. I love him." Bullshit, he'd never leave my side, couldn't tell them the truth, needed someone to save me. You, you did that...But now? I feel...Rejected, I'm a fuck up. Maybe you need someone better than me after all..."

"Corey-"

"I should go, leave you. Live with my grandmother for a while, I'll see you at practice, smile, pretend I'm okay without you in my life, want you near me, want you to hug me close and sooth me while I remember that in my nightmares. I'm gonna lose you, you don't want this after all. Leave me alone, sleep in the spare room: I know. Sleep when I'm in the shower or I'm out shopping. So you don't get hurt, I don't blame you, so many people have hurt me. It's horrible, want you to be okay. I love you, don't wanna be left alone, need you at my side, kissing me, telling me it's okay, making good memories. Loving me, not being afraid of me. I'd never do that to you on purpose! I'm so-so sorry Jim..." Corey sighed, finally letting his tears go and sobbing into his hands.

"Oh baby," Jim frowned and moved closer to Corey; he wrapped the singer up in his arms, "I'm not sleeping with you because I can't see you like that. It's the only thing that hurts me, emotionally, I want you beside me but...It's killing me, I wanna make new memories with you, erase the horrible ones, sleep near you, hug you close and kiss you. I'm not afraid of you and I do love you, so-so much, that's why it hurts me. You don't hurt me. It's seeing you like that, so much pain and I can't help you. I just, can't. There are so many people who can help you out, I'm just...Useless."

"You're not useless. I love you and I need you to be by my side, you can help me. Only you because of how I feel. I already said, I can't lose you Jim. Not now."

"And I said, you won't lose me."

"Then don't leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll stay with you forever, by your side. I'll never go again, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt rejected, don't. I love you and only you, it just...I need a break sometimes, I can't shake seeing you so hurt...I don't want that, I want you to be okay."

"You and time will heal me. But, it will take a while Jim..."

"I know that but," Jim kissed Corey's head, "I'll be here for all of it. Okay?"

"Good." Corey smiled softly and kissed Jim. Jim returned it, embracing the man - in the midst of their kiss, they broke apart and Jim's shirt was lost to the floor, they were soon kissing again though. Jim's pants and socks also finding their way onto the floor; they touched each other: their breathing was irregular and their boxers soon flew across the room; Jim found himself on his back with Corey straddling his hips.

"Corey-"

"Wanna do this. Wanna make love with you, now."

"If you're sure, don't rush yourself."

"I want to, I need to do this Jim," Corey stroked the man's chest, "I'm not rushing. Wanna take it slow."

"That's okay, there's no need to rush it. I know you're still unsure."

"Just...Worried about hurting there...After, you know."

"Yeah," Jim carefully touched Corey's sides then massaged his stomach, "I'm right here for you though."

"Good. I need you to support me."

"If you want to stop at any point, then stop, I don't care."

"I won't, I want to make you feel good and...I want to feel you cum inside me."

Jim's stomach flipped at that, "Okay, when you're ready. Don't worry about me, just, take it at your own pace. I'll love it anyway, because I love you."

"Thank you Jim," Corey smiled softly, "I love you too~"

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Corey yawned and shifted a little, smiling at Jim's arms around his body; he slept good for once and it seemed like Jim was content, he turned and kissed the man's neck. They had sex, well, no. They made love, it was slow and sweet. Jim let Corey move how he wanted, just resting his hands on his sides and Corey went as he pleased, loving how Jim's cock felt in his body, even after what happened: it didn't hurt at all.

Corey had sucked Jim: to slick the man up and, again, the older-man let Corey be in control; once the singer was sure Jim was slick enough, he moved, Jim slicked his fingers and thoroughly prepared Corey. Then, he waited for Corey to make his next move and the singer loved that, he felt confident again and he slowly penetrated himself - Jim wasn't average but Corey didn't feel any pain, just pleasure and even as he fully sat on Jim's cock: it didn't hurt.

He also adored how Jim looked while they made love to each other, the man only bucked his hips twice but that made Corey go insane, the way his prostate was hit so precisely but yet so delicately. Jim actually apologized after the first unexpected one but Corey shook his head, moaning in pleasure and whispering that he loved it.

They went for about an hour before Corey came over Jim's chest, the man had been stroking him slowly even if Corey's movements were quick; Corey didn't care though, he felt wonderful and, since Jim released at the same time, the seed spilling in Corey's body: he felt like he went to heaven, his head was tipped back and his nails lightly dug into Jim's chest, a loud moan escaping his own and Jim's lips as they climaxed together.

There was one thing Corey especially loved; while he sucked Jim, he accidentally brushed his teeth across the man's cock, the response he got from Jim was amazing: the man let out a shaky-moan with Corey's name mixed in. The vocalist repeated his movement and watched as Jim's face showed only pleasure; Corey was really happy that Jim liked that.

"Hey," Jim's voice made Corey snap out of his thoughts, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I feel so amazing Jim, thank you for that."

"I should thank you. You were perfect and I'm glad you took it slowly; I'd hate it if you were hurting," Jim brought his hand up and cupped Corey's cheek, gently rubbing the flesh with his thumb, "I didn't hurt you did I? I know I bucked my hips twice, but, I couldn't help it. You were driving me insane."

"No, it was nice. I said, I loved it," Corey smiled and nuzzled Jim's hand, "You were amazing too, I didn't think it would feel so good since I'm still kinda healing."

"Alright," Jim smiled too, "It's good that you enjoyed it." He kissed Corey's head.

Corey smiled more, "You did too, right?"

"Of course," Jim grinned, "You wanna get out of bed then?"

"If you're cooking."

Jim laughed, "Alright."

"Okay then!" Corey smiled brightly then the two got out of bed, they found their boxers from Jim's floor and pulled them on; Corey watched Jim going to his dresser and he poked the mans arm, "Oh no. You're staying like that."

"Psh," Jim turned, then wrapped his arms around Corey and lifted the man off the floor; Corey just smiled and held onto Jim, "Fine, anything for you." Jim kissed Corey's head then put the singer back on his feet - the two then headed downstairs together, ready for food and the day that lay ahead


	9. Nine

**(A Month Later.)**

Everything seemed to be going well, Corey's nightmares got less horrific as he slept beside Jim every night; the older-man constantly holding him close and sometimes, Corey would wake, Jim was still asleep most of the time but strangely kissing Corey's head and the vocalist loved it. The band were doing well too, Corey was back to messing around at practice, he used to that a lot before the beatings got worse.

That didn't matter now, well, except Liam's trial was coming up. If he pleaded "not-guilty", Corey would have to sit and remember every excruciating detail, from when it first started to when he decided to leave. He didn't want to re-live his memories, he'd probably break down, lose the last of his sanity, and...It wouldn't be fair to drag Jim through it.

He shouldn't be thinking about it, they're relationship was fine and Jim said he'd be there no matter what, Corey couldn't do anything about that; anyway, he was really grateful that Jim would be there by his side. He yawned softly, unsure why he was suddenly tired, he heard footsteps and turned then smiled at Jim.

"Hey," Jim went and joined Corey on the sofa, immediately pulling the shorter man into his arms then kissing his head, "How are you feeling?"

"I dunno really," Corey shrugged, "I'm nervous, I really don't wanna talk about it to a room full of strangers if he decides to punish me more by making me re-live it, some has already happened in those nightmares and I can't bare it again. I'm glad you'll be with me, if he gets a light sentence, I'll probably break."

"Corey, that won't happen," Jim kissed Corey's head again, "The doctors know what he did to you, he had a fucking knife in his hand when they rushed in. They're witnesses, you probably won't have to say much."

"I hope not," Corey sighed softly and kissed Jim's neck, "Either way. I couldn't have done all this without you...If I stayed longer, who knows what he would have done. I could be dead right now and you, you saved me. Thank you, I owe you everything Jim."

"Hey shush," Jim tilted Corey's head up, "Don't go thinking like that. You would have gotten out, the guys would have noticed and helped you. I've already said that you don't need to thank me. You owe me nothing, I'm just happy that you still want to be with me and that you love me as much as I love and need you."

Corey nuzzled Jim's neck and smiled at the man's words, "I'm glad you believe in me. I probably just would have let him do what he wanted...I was sick of fighting him, he almost killed me a few times, when he strangled me with his bare hands: that was the worse. I didn't think he would ever use his hands like that. I mean, yeah, he punched me but...They wouldn't be around my neck, not even when we had sex...Which I was always guilt tripped into, mainly more after he raped me, I knew if I said no...He'd do it anyway, I pretended to enjoy it but I **_hated_** it and I felt disgusting when he was done..."

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and kissed Corey's cheek, "That's what you were having a nightmare about before? The first rape?"

"No, I don't remember that one that much. Just, being tired from going through guitarists, he was touching me and I mumbled out a no...He went ahead anyway, it wasn't as bad as the second one...It was like he cared but, when you left that time, he just didn't care about hurting me. No, he fucking took _pleasure_ in doing that to me, he was moaning-" Corey sighed, "I don't wanna think about it again. Talk about something else."

"Okay," Jim smiled softly, "There's this guy, and I love him with all my heart. He's gone through so much shit, yet he's still here, standing strong and loving me back. Being prepared for a good future, having so much faith in me and I would never let him down. If he gets any where near falling, I'll catch him."

"Mh, sounds nice," Corey smiled, "What's his name?"

"Corey."

"Oh, that's my name too. What a coincidence." Corey grinned, he knew Jim was talking about him.

"Yeah...Real coincidence," Jim chuckled softly, "It's amazing that he is in my arms right now, looking all beautiful and sexy...Kissable." He smiled a little then pressed his lips to Corey's; the singer kissed back instantly - they made out for a while, getting a little lost in each others lips and only pulling away when they desperately needed oxygen.

Corey yawned and nuzzled close to Jim, "Sleep..."

"You wanna go up to bed?"

"Yeah, if you are too."

"Of course, I'll lay with you."

"Good." Corey smiled, the two then moved off the sofa and went upstairs; Corey got comfortable while Jim closed the curtains then the door, he soon joined Corey under the covers despite being in their clothes, they didn't mind it too much.

"Are you not taking them off? You'll burn up."

Corey moved the covers, "You do it."

Jim laughed and shook his head, "Sit up a little," Corey did and Jim removed the man's shirt, he threw it across the room; he then unfastened Corey's pants and tugged them off when the vocalist lifted his hips, "There we go." He pulled Corey's pants off and dropped them on the floor.

Despite his tiredness: Corey wanted to touch Jim, "You gotta get yours off, it'll be uncomfortable for me."

"Of course," Jim got out of bed and stripped to his boxers; he then rejoined Corey and the two hugged together, "Better?"

"Yeah." Corey held down his urges and closed his eyes, he was too tired to engage Jim in sex so he gave into sleep. Jim just watched Corey, completely happy to stay that way until he got tired, as soon as he was, he'd go to sleep too.


	10. Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn bad.

**(A Few Days later)**

Corey held his hands together, trying to stop fiddling with his clothing; he was nervous about this trial, he hoped Liam wouldn't make him go through anything but that wouldn't be in the man's nature. Jim joined Corey on the bench and handed him a coffee, "It'll be okay baby."

"Yeah...I hope," Corey took the coffee, "Thanks."

"What did I say about thanking me?" Jim kissed Corey's head, "It's okay. Just drink it up."

"Right," Corey smiled a little; if Jim wasn't there he'd probably be having a mini-breakdown, "What time is it?" He took a sip of the coffee and smiled more at the feeling.

"Almost two...We still got just over ten minutes."

"Ten minutes..." Corey took a breath; there was a man, dressed in a suit, walking over to the couple and Corey raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Yeah." Corey took another gulp of his coffee.

"I have some news regarding this. Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, but I just found out an hour ago...You must have been heading here, we called your house," The man nodded a little, "It won't be happening."

"Why?"

"Liam...He got out, someone on the inside, we're trying to find out who and get them locked up for it but, Liam is on the run, I'm so sorry."

Corey blinked a few times, flashes of memories zooming through his head and making him gape, tears forming in his eyes as he heard his own screams along with Liam merely laughing or shouting curses, "Could you leave us?"

"Sure...I'm really sorry." He nodded then left.

"Corey-" Jim got cut off by Corey hugging him a little tightly.

"Gonna get me," Corey sobbed into Jim's shoulder, "He's gonna kill me for what I've done." He didn't remember putting the cup of coffee down, but he didn't care he just wanted Jim to protect him.

Jim wrapped Corey up in his arms, "I'm here, he can't get you. I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near you," He kept his voice quiet, not wanting anyone around to hear since his voice was filled with poison: he didn't really mean his words, he wouldn't kill someone but after what Liam did to Corey and even now when he wasn't around he was still hurting Corey, "I'll keep you safe."

Corey sniffed, "Don't do that though, you'll get locked up," He whispered, nuzzling Jim's neck a little, "Can't lose you. Can we go away, somewhere safe? I don't want to be here, knowing he's around."

"You wanna stay with one of the guys? Or do you wanna see your grandmother?"

"I wanna go to grandma, I know she'll want to rip his head off too..."

"Just like me."

"And me, I hate him so much. Why? Who would help _him_ out?"

"I don't know, he could have easily deceived someone."

"Yeah. He did it to me, made me feel like no-one else loved me and never would, I was tricked into staying with him and he got amusement out of beating me."

"He won't hurt you again, I promise, I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Corey sighed softly, "Can we go then?"

"Yeah." Jim smiled a little and kissed Corey's head; the two then got up, Corey grabbed his coffee and they left hand-in-hand.

**= = = (A week Later) = = =**

Corey was at home alone, he didn't like it either, he wanted Jim there; Liam still hadn't been found yet and Corey was a little scared. Okay, he was very scared that the man would find him and take him away, he and Jim had been very careful lately, more for Corey's sake since he was so unnerved by Liam being 'free'.

He sighed, he could do with a smoke and it was nice out; he grabbed a lighter and a cigarette, opening the back door and stepping out. He smiled at the quietness of the place, his boyfriend was out helping Thelma with shopping, something good for his birthday, that was coming up soon and Corey couldn't believe it had been nearly a year since he saw his family last.

Liam only allowed Corey to see them on his birthday and Christmas, no exception for anything else, Corey had to send cards and presents to make it known he hadn't forgotten. He shook off his thoughts and lit up a cigarette, happy when he took a long drag then exhaling with a smile on his face.

Corey just enjoyed the silence along with smoking, he wondered when his boyfriend and his grandmother would be home, he was excited to see Jim again and he knew Thelma would be going out tonight for bingo, that meant he'd be alone with Jim and they could do some stuff together.

The vocalist thought he heard a noise and stepped a little further into the garden, having a quick look around then shrugging to himself. He decided to turn his attention back to his cigarette before it burned out and he gasped when he felt a pair of arms around his body, a cloth being placed over his mouth and nose by someones hand.

"Breathe Corey," The vocalist mentally swallowed when he heard Liam's voice, he was trying to hold his breath and since he had dropped his cigarette when he was wrapped up, he clenched his fists, "Breathe..." Liam pretty much hissed that; Corey felt his lungs burning from holding his breath for too long, he gave in and inhaled, being taking over by the smell of chloroform, "Good boy."

Corey's eyes closed, his body going limp in Liam's arms; the man smiled to himself, lightly rubbing Corey's stomach then getting the man in a better place and picking him up. He didn't actually expect it to be easy but it did seem like Jim and Thelma weren't at home: he was grateful for that.

= = =

Thelma let the two into the house and sighed happily, glad to be home, "You don't mind putting them away, do you dear? I'll hide Corey's present upstairs then I gotta use the restroom."

"It's alright with me," Jim smiled, "I think Corey might be out the back smoking so I'll tell him we're back."

"Thank you." Thelma smiled to Jim then headed upstairs; Jim grinned to himself and headed into the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of the open door and put the shopping bags onto the worktop - he took a breath then decided to see if Corey was out the back.

He walked out a little worried when he couldn't see Corey around, he walked further into the garden and checked the sides of the house, still no Corey there; he turned back around and rose an eyebrow when he noticed a half-smoked cigarette on the concrete.

Jim knew Corey never left a cigarette, he always finished it; he almost jumped when his phone rand, he sighed and answered the device after checking the ID: Corey, "Hello?" There was no answer but he could hear shallow breathing, like someone was asleep, "Corey?!"

The guitarist bit his lip when he then heard movement, _"I took him. Maybe you should keep an eye on him Jim. He's sleeping now, he can't talk, maybe tomorrow or something. Depends if he makes it through the night."_

Jim gasped in shock, "If you do anything to him-"

 _"Now now, keep your voice down,"_ Jim frowned, _"I don't want him to wake up yet, he looks so peaceful. You know, he woke up when we arrived here. He called out for you, I had to disappoint him, tell him you couldn't help. That you don't know where we are. He looked so-so sad Jim, obviously I had to shut him up with some more chloroform."_

"I am going to help him! I'll save Corey from you."

 _"Good luck."_ The phone then went dead and Jim shook his head in shock, he just heard that...Corey had been kidnapped by Liam, Jim was worried and upset, he put his phone away and headed back indoors.

He couldn't process it properly, thoughts were zooming through his head and he didn't even notice Thelma enter the kitchen as he paced back and forth, different scenarios playing in his head and he could clearly hear Corey screaming out for him, "Jim? Is something wrong?"

Jim snapped out of his daze and looked to Thelma, a few tears falling down his face, "He's got Corey...H-he took him, how could I let this happen? Fuck, I should have stayed with him or asked him to come, kept him away from the present. Now, Liam's got him and...I don't know what to do..."

"We need to call the police and now. Jim, calm down a little, take a breath. I'll make the call," Thelma felt a little frantic, she didn't want her grandson being hurt again, "This isn't your fault. It's him." She then left, giving Jim some room to breathe.

Jim took a breath, "I'm so sorry Corey." He whispered to himself, completely overwhelmed with worry for Corey's safety and, despite Thelma's true-words, he still felt guilty.


	11. Eleven.

Corey groaned softly, he froze when he felt a familiar hand on his back. Memories of what happened in his grandmother's garden plagued his mind, "Hey baby," Liam smiled softly, placing a kiss on Corey's cheek, "Or, am I not allowed to call you that anymore? Since you and Jim...I watched for a while, you two being so happy together, you were still scared. Seems like you had every right to be," He sighed, "I called Jim you know. He was so-so worried about you, I thought he was gonna cry too."

The vocalist glared, he wanted to say something, he wanted to scream for help but he was gagged, he moved his arms a little and cringed at the sound of metal hitting metal, it seemed like he was handcuffed up and he was praying for Jim to find him.

"Just relax baby," Liam cooed, laying a soft kiss on Corey's cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," Liam smirked a little, "You wanna see? I missed you, you know." He removed Corey's blindfold carefully.

Corey blinked, it wasn't much lighter than it had been but at least he could have a little look around, Liam leaned over a little more, smiling softly at Corey and brushing some of his hair out of his face; Corey froze up a little, trying not to move in case it made Liam snap.

"You're so tense," Liam sighed, "It's nice to see your eyes again anyway," He smiled a little, "Just relax, I'll make you something to eat, you're probably hungry, right?" Corey carefully nodded, "Okay." Liam smiled more then left.

Corey sighed through his nose, he had another look around the room, he spotted a table with various things scattered everywhere, he swallowed and looked up at his wrists, he frowned at the sight of handcuffs attached to a metal head-board. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of where he could be, it seemed like he was underground, it was too dim-lighted and the stone seemed really dark, he looked at the walls, blinking at the sight of a small window either side.

Corey shook his head, he felt a little painful and he wondered if Liam had done anything to him already or if it was just because he was bundled up. He did faintly remember when he woke, he was on a car floor, he remembered moving a little but his hands and feet were tied up.

He heard the door open again then close, he wondered what Liam was going to do and he was still scared because of what he saw, "I didn't have much. I hope cereal is okay," Liam placed the bowl on the stand he had, he then sat Corey up, "Don't speak yet baby, best you eat."

Liam then took Corey's gag off, smiling when the man didn't say anything; he picked up the bowl, got a spoonful of the cereal and directed it to Corey's mouth. Corey reluctantly opened up: he was really hungry but a little apprehensive of what Liam might have done to the food.

"Good boy," Liam smiled softly, he fed Corey and once all the cereal was gone, he put the bowl down; when he looked to Corey he saw the mans eyes looking quite suspiciously at the table of stuff, he saw fear too and that made him smirk, "They're not for you. You can talk to me now you know."

"I hurt a little..."

"Oh poor baby, it's probably from the car ride. Once you get used to this, that won't matter," Liam smiled, "You wanna lay down a little more? It might help."

"Yeah."

"Alright," Liam smiled more, he helped Corey lay down and kissed his forehead before putting the gag back on, "Just for precaution baby. Sleep well." He stroked Corey's face then got up and left again; Corey let out a muffled groan once Liam was gone, he sighed through his nose and closed his eyes.

= = = =

Jim was sat in his bed, unable to move or even think, he was waiting. Waiting for his phone to ring, the police or Corey, telling him everything was okay and that Liam had been caught. Jim couldn't sleep either, he hadn't eaten for the past few days and Thelma was getting worried about him too, she had called Barbi and was glad to have her granddaughters support but it was hard for both of them.

Not only were they scared for Corey but as they watched Jim shutting himself away from the world, they were worrying more and more. Both hoping for good news, wishing that everything with Corey would be okay.

When Thelma talked to Jim, she managed to coax him into eating, telling him that Corey would hate to see him that way and when he came back, Jim should be at full health not like this.

= = =

Corey closed his eyes tightly, tears slipping down and a muffled scream flowing into the air. Liam just smirked, he then climbed onto Corey and licked away the sweat on his chest, "I want you so much Corey," He reached up and removed the gag, "Beg for me."

"No." Corey coughed out; Liam huffed and rested in Corey's lap, he'd already subdued Corey to enough pain, but he still refused to break; a sly smirk passed over Liam's face and Corey almost shook with terror.

Liam merely took a phone out of his pocket and Corey immediately recognized it as his own; Liam dialed a number then held the device to his ear, _"H-hello?! Corey?"_

"Guess again," Liam smirked at Corey, he picked up the ruler and tapped it against Corey's stomach, "He's awake now though." Liam smiled, leaning over and putting the phone to Corey's ear.

_"C-Corey?"_

Jim was almost sobbing, Corey could tell and he hated that, "H-hey Jim," Corey bit his lip for a moment, Liam was gently moving his hips, making Corey's cock rub against his ass, "I love you. I hope you're okay."

Liam tilted his head and glared; he slapped the ruler against Corey's flesh and smirked as the singer screamed loudly, pure pain in his voice; he went a little limp and Liam knew he passed out, _"Corey?!"_

Liam brought the phone back to his own ear, "I'm so sorry Jim," He sighed, "Seems like I wore him out."

_"I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!"_

"Now, now," Liam smiled, gently rubbing Corey's rising and falling chest, "I suggest you don't say or do anything. I have the means and the will to kill him right now," He smiled at the small whimper Jim gave, "Thank you. I'll call again." He then hung up and put the device on the table.

He sighed at Corey's slowly bruising form, he threw the almost broken ruler away and laid himself on Corey; he rubbed the singer's hair and smiled to himself, just listening as Corey rested, he moved a little and sighed more. Liam placed a few kisses on Corey's face and smiled as the man shifted.

When Corey opened his eyes, he almost recoiled in horror but then he remembered who was on him and he knew it was a bad idea to make a wrong move. After just a little twitch when Liam reached out, the man snapped, and now, his body was aching from the abuse it suffered.

"I'm sorry," Liam pressed his lips to Corey's forehead, "You don't want me anymore, I can't stand it. I want you so-so much but I ruined it huh?"

"You beat me."

"I didn't like it!"

Corey scoffed: he didn't care about getting hurt again, he was sick of Liam's shit, "I told you, you hurt me, you didn't stop. You told me to shut up, you continued, made me cum...Then you came, you moaned: you loved it, doing that to me, making me cry and whimper...I didn't want that. If you asked nicely, asked me to change, bit by bit, we could have done it together but...You hit me, again and again; you raped me, twice. You destroyed my sanctuary, in the hospital, you cut me...You continue to hurt me in my nightmares and now, you've stole me from the one I love, the one who actually loves me. He wouldn't do that to me, and when we made love, he let me ride him."

"Shut up," Liam slapped Corey, "You won't give me what I want," He moved, "Then I'll just take it."

= = = = =

Jim had been throwing up for the past hour, completely distraught over the phone call, he hated how scared Corey was and now, he was crying, he couldn't stop. He laid down in the bed, worrying about the man he loved, thinking about what Liam could be doing to him now.

He jumped up when he cell phone rang, he quickly picked up the device and took a deep breath, answering it quickly, _"Fuck Jim. I see why you want him."_

Jim blinked in confusion, then he heard movement and he could here Corey crying softly, "C-Cor...?"

 _"Go on,"_ There was a soft whimper, _"Tell him what I did to you Corey."_

There was a sniff and Jim swore his heart shattered, _"H-he...Raped me."_

 _"Good boy,"_ There was some more movement and Jim felt too shocked to say anything and he felt tears slipping down his face again, _"I hope you don't mind too much. I mean, me and Corey had sex quite a bit when we were together. So...I've ruined his insides three times huh? He feels so amazing Jim,"_ There was a snicker, _"Has it been a while since you two had sex? Jesus, he was so tight. I didn't expect it...Felt amazing Jim and, when he started bleeding, it was so much easier to move. And, he came for me."_

"Bullshit!"

_"Don't be mad, so he's only moaned your name a few times? Well, he's screamed mine."_

_"You hurt me!"_

_"Shut up!"_ There was a harsh slap and Corey gasping out in pain, Jim cringed and began sobbing, _"Don't cry Jimmy. I'm sure he'll be okay when it's all over, he'll be safe huh? On the other side."_

The line went dead and Jim dropped the phone; he couldn't stop his tears, he was so afraid for Corey now. He needed to do something, save him before it was too late; he hated the words that Liam had said and he really hoped that Corey wouldn't die.


	12. Twelve

Corey screamed as the knife tore through his skin, he clenched his eyes shut more and pulled at his restraints. Liam smiled once he was done, he put the knife on the table then picked up a tissue, "I may have lied, forgive me baby?" He carefully wiped away Corey's blood, smirking at the letters that would now be in Corey's skin, "Better than **any** tattoo you'll get."

Corey sobbed softly; he felt it, the direction of the knife, he knew. He knew that Liam's name was carved into his skin forever. He knew Jim wouldn't want him again, not now he was even more damaged, just his thoughts of the guitarist kept him alive; but then, every time he thought of how Jim would react to all this, he _wanted_ Liam to kill him.

"I know it hurts baby, but it will be better when it's healed: I promise." Liam nodded.

"Go away," Corey sniffed, trying to stop his tears; Liam was going to reply, he had the knife in reach too but a bang made him freeze into place, before long, police were in the room dragging Liam off Corey and taking him away, "Thank you." He whispered before closing his eyes and slipping off into the blissful unaware.

= = = = = =

Jim was an absolute mess by the time he reached the hospital, a security guard had to calm him down and make him sit in the waiting room; he was thinking every possible outcome when he got the call that Corey had been found.

That's it, they didn't tell him _anything_ else, except that Liam had been re-arrested and while he was in the prison cell, he managed to hang himself. Jim hated that, he wanted Liam to suffer for what he did but he was a little bit glad that he wouldn't have to see the man again.

"Mr. Root?"

Jim looked up and shot out of his seat, "Yeah?"

"Follow me," Jim quickly followed after the doctor, waiting for the man to say something, **anything** about Corey; they stopped at a room and Jim noticed Corey's name on the folder that was settled in a box-type shelf, "He's a little banged up, just to warn you. He got cut too but that was on his stomach so you won't see it unless he shows you. He suffered some internal damage too, it was pretty bad but we've pumped him with everything we can so he should heal up rather quickly. Go on in, he's awake."

Jim almost sighed with relief, he got let into the room and when Corey smiled, he almost dropped to his knees; he walked over and sat in the chair, looking over Corey's injuries and frowning softly, "I like hospitals huh?" Corey reached out, despite everything that he'd gone through, he still loved Jim and he just hoped Jim still felt the same.

Jim laughed a little and took Corey's hand in his own, "Are you okay?"

"Are you? Man, have you lost weight?" He blinked at Jim's eyes, "Have you been sleeping?!"

"I'm fine. Uhm...Not really, Thelma was great though, her and Barbi didn't want to see you hurt again so they're just gonna wait until you get out, sorry."

"It's okay, I understand," Corey nodded, holding onto Jim's hand, "I was thinking of you...Every time he hurt me, the thought of you made me continue through the pain. I thought of seeing you again, hugging you, kissing you, making love with you and making good memories. It really helped, you're a fucking **saint** Jim."

"I'm not, I'm really not. I don't even deserve your love right now, I could have...I **should** have took you with us. Thelma would have got your present and I'd keep you away from it, but I didn't and you got hurt again. I _**promised**_ you I wouldn't let him hurt you and I broke it..." Jim sighed shakily, "I'm so-so sorry Corey."

Corey blinked then laughed a little, stopping when he felt a small shock of pain in his stomach, "What the fuck? Are you kidding? Jim, he was **watching** us, you didn't know that, if he didn't get me then, he would have found some way to get me. Come here you silly goose." He gently tugged Jim's arm and shuffled over a little.

Jim carefully got on the bed with Corey, he sniffed at the sight of the bruises on his boyfriends face and he carefully brushed a hand over the sensitive skin, "Oh Corey..."

"Shh," Corey gently nuzzled Jim's hand, he wasn't in too much pain from them since he had so much pain medication running through his system, " **This** is his fault. Neither one of us could have done anything. Just be grateful, if they didn't come when they did...He would have killed me I saw it in his eyes."

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize anymore, **you're** all I need."

"I love you so much, you're so strong Corey." Jim placed his lips on Corey's forehead.

The vocalist smiled, "I love you too. I'm so glad you don't want to throw me away."

"I said, I'm never leaving you again Corey, I meant it."

"Good," Corey smiled brightly, "So uhm...What did the doctor tell you?"

"He said, you got cut on your stomach and he told be that you're a little banged up and...About your insides. Fuck, I-I can't believe he'd do that again..."

"It's okay, I know they gave me a lot of drugs and I feel alright, just gotta let me heal..." Corey sighed a little, "Yeah...Before they came in, he cut my stomach...It's awful Jim."

"C-can I see or is it too much to ask?"

"Can I just tell you first?"

"Yeah." Jim nodded.

"His name, he carved his name in my skin Jim...They said it will scar too and, unless I get it covered by a tattoo, there's nothing they can do about the scarring...Fuck, his name is going to be in my skin forever and I-I don't want it there. And...Him? What happened to him?"

"Oh god...I-I," Jim kissed Corey's head a few times, unable to even reply to what Corey said about the cut, "He killed himself."

"Really?" Corey blinked and Jim nodded, "But...Why?"

"I don't know, he got took straight to a prison and he hung himself."

Corey shook his head, "He...He made me go through all that just to kill himself? Maybe he thought he would have had time to kill me first then do that and since he didn't get to, he took the easy way out? Save being locked in a prison cell all his life?"

"Probably," Jim pulled back a little, "Oh, look at you..."

"I've seen," Corey smiled, "They gave me a mirror, I'm a mess."

Jim laughed a little, "You're still so beautiful though. I'm really sorry I didn't help you, they wouldn't let me do anything...I was a mess: I couldn't sleep or eat, I was throwing up with worry and I knew Thelma didn't like seeing me that way, she said: "Jim, please, help yourself while they're looking for him. He'll want you to be okay when we get him back", and I ate again but I still found it hard to sleep, I kept having bad dreams. You, screaming out my name, begging for me to help and him lau-"

Corey kissed Jim, he couldn't take anymore of his blabbing and he could see that the man was upset: he didn't like it, he wanted Jim to be happy again, he was okay and that's what mattered really. Jim smiled a little, returning the kiss and relishing in Corey's lips; he opened his mouth when Corey's tongue asked for entry.

The vocalist happily explored Jim's mouth with his tongue, having missed kissing Jim: especially like this. Jim let Corey's tongue roam and once he thought enough was done, he pushed Corey's tongue back, loving the fact that Corey let him take over the kiss.

Corey couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pushed him back a little, deepening the kiss and making the man sit better on the bed; he ended up straddling Jim's hips and smiled softly when Jim's hands rubbed at his back.

Jim loved their new position, he pulled away to gasp for air and that soon turned into shock when Corey's hands moved to his pants, "Cor-"

"Shh." Corey kissed Jim again, lifting his hips and getting the mans belt and pants unfastened; he opened the material and touched Jim through his boxers. Jim got lost in the kiss, moaning softly as Corey's fingers played with his cock, he soon felt himself hardening at the touch and he mentally cursed himself for it.

Corey got Jim's cock free, he gently stroked the length, loving the moans Jim let out and getting hornier by the second. He didn't actually mean for this to happen, but somewhere in the midst of their kiss, he lost his control for a second: he knew he needed Jim and now not later.

They pulled away again and Jim soon found himself laying down fully: Corey in his lap, his now-leaking cock in said man's hands, "Corey~" He moaned out, the pleasure was overwhelming his body and he knew he was slowly giving in.

Corey moaned as Jim's hands slid up his thighs and grasped his cock: the man soon began moving his hands along the length and Corey moaned again; he shifted forward a little, "Jim, take your shirt off."

Jim moved his hands, taking his shirt off and throwing in on the floor without a second thought. He gasped when Corey's fingers ran over the head of his cock, "Wa-ait," He gasped again, another moan leaving his lips too, "Corey-"

"I wanna do this. Please. I missed you so much...I just, wanna feel **you** inside me."

Jim broke at that, "Okay. If you're sure." He was giving into Corey but he couldn't help it, he heard the desperation in Corey's voice and saw it in his eyes.

"Yes." Corey nodded; he pulled Jim's pants and boxers down his thighs then he gathered up Jim's pre-cum and rubbed in on the man's cock; smiling softly at the little moans Jim gave, once he was sure Jim was slick enough, he moved forward a little and lifted his hips.

Jim steadied Corey by holding his sides and the singer smiled a little more, getting a small one off Jim in return. Corey took a breath and bit the inside of his lip as he pressed the head of Jim's cock to his entrance: he was unsure if he could do this but he didn't want to stop now.

Corey pushed down and opened his mouth in a silent-gasp as he was penetrated, it didn't hurt at all and he was grateful for that; slowly he pushed down, a moan leaving his lips as his walls moved aside to accommodate Jim's size.

Jim watched Corey's face for any signs of hurt and he subconsciously rubbed the man's sides, just softly since he didn't want Corey to hurt at all; once enough of Jim's cock was in his body, Corey moved his hands to Jim's chest and sat down fully, moaning as the remainder of Jim's cock slipped into his body.

The guitarist let out a moan too, completely overwhelmed by feeling Corey's heat again; he'd missed the man too but he didn't think that they would end up making love in a hospital, especially not when Corey was a patient and he was healing, one of the things being rape again: Jim didn't want to think about that, he just focused on Corey, "Okay?"

"Amazing Jim, feels so good." Corey smiled softly, he then slowly began rocking his hips, biting his lip at the little pain in his stomach: he managed to shut it out and moaned softly as the pleasure slowly took over his body.

Jim moaned softly too, the feeling of Corey's walls around his cock driving him a little insane. Corey felt completely amazing, he softly rubbed Jim's chest and began moving a little quicker: he still felt no pain despite what had happened, he felt like as long as he and Jim made love like this, nothing would get to him too much, the man completely distracted Corey's mind from everything else; including the fact that they were currently in a hospital.

They both moaned out into the slowly heating air, trying to keep their noises down as much as possible; Corey thought it probably wasn't the best idea to do this now, but then again, he felt too amazing and he **definitely** wasn't going to stop now.

Jim bit the inside of his lip, but his moans still spilled out. Corey was lightly gripping at Jim's chest, he was biting his own lip: he still couldn't stop half of his moans from escaping. He didn't really care if anyone heard them, he just wanted to feel better: this probably wasn't a good way of solving it but Corey didn't give a fuck, he felt too amazing with Jim like this.

The guitarist couldn't help but buck his hips when Corey quickened his pace. The singer cried out softly and Jim thought he might of hurt Corey but he looked down and smiled, another moan leaving his lips as he moved.

The two got a steady rhythm going. Soon enough, the air around them was hot and they were sweating, their breathing out of control from what they were doing: their noises didn't help; Corey picked up the pace moaning more as his cock began leaking pre-cum, he could feel Jim's in his body too and he was glad to know Jim was as close as he was.

Jim moved a hand to Corey's erection and began pumping the length to their rhythm; the vocalist moaned a little louder, his stomach heating and coiling: he knew he was at the edge and when Jim bucked his hips again, Corey came with a soft groan.

The guitarist came when he felt Corey's muscles tightening around his cock: he groaned out as he was milked of his seed. The two shuddered together as they tried to settle in their high, Corey moved a little, biting his lip to stop a whimper, he allowed himself to calm down a little then rose himself off Jim's cock, he dropped beside the man and sighed happily.

Corey smiled when he was wrapped up in Jim's arms, "You're okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Despite still being a little breathless from their sex, Jim still needed to ask Corey that: he was a little worried even though his boyfriend seemed perfectly fine and there was no sign of blood on Jim's cock so he was a little relieved that he didn't make Corey bleed again.

"Amazing Jim. Thank you. You didn't hurt me: felt too good."

"Okay I'm glad. Don't need to thank me though."

"I wanna cuddle with you but..." He hinted to the noise of people walking the halls, "You should get your clothes on."

"I know," Jim laughed a little, he got off the bed then pulled his boxers and pants up: making sure to fasten them properly then his belt, he found his shirt on the floor and pulled it on his body; he walked over and helped Corey get comfortable in the bed, "I'm sure they won't know."

"I hope not, I don't want you to get in trouble for it."

"Why would I? You were the one who started it." Jim decided to sit down in the chair.

Corey laughed softly, "I know."

There was a small knock at the door then the doctor walked in, "Hello again Mr. Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good." Corey smiled. He was trying to contain his laughter: all that happened and the doctor didn't even realize it.

"That's very nice to here. This may sound strange but, even though you suffered a lot, you could be out in two days."

"Yes, that's great news." Corey smiled to Jim and they held hands.

"One main thing: I would suggest that you don't have sex anytime soon. Your insides shouldn't take **too** long to heal since some of the things we gave you will help a lot. No matter how hard it is for you to resist, we don't want you to make anything worse."

"Right, I wasn't really thinking about it yet," Corey didn't believe how convincing that actually sounded, "Jim understands, since I went through this before and he wouldn't rush me into anything either."

"Good, I hope you do take good care of him, Mr. Root. He will need someone good to look after him, has much been said about your attacker?"

"Yeah, Jim told me what happened to Liam."

"I'm sorry you won't get much justice for what happened, but it turns out he had a life-insurance policy, no-one was listed and the courts want to grant you it, it's safe to say you two will be living very good for a while."

"I didn't really want money, but nothing else can be done since he took his life. We may as well make good use of it."

"I'm sure you will. I'll have a nurse check round later before you sleep and in the morning we should give you a definite answer for when you can leave." He smiled softly then left and he closed the door behind himself when he did.

Corey and Jim laughed a little, "Well, he suspected nothing, we'll be back at home soon and with his money, we can find somewhere nice to live. I would burn it but, we should use it for **us** , that will show him."

"If he can see through flames, I'm sure he would be turning in his grave. His money to fund our needs. You wanna move in together?"

"Yeah, I mean, I love your house but I want somewhere that's **ours**."

"I understand."

"I'm gonna get some rest," Corey carefully laid down, "Wake me in a couple of hours?"

"Alright." Jim smiled, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Corey's head; the singer smiled then closed his eyes. Jim smiled and leaned back in the chair, watching Corey and listening as the man slowly slipped into sleep: he couldn't wait to get Corey out of the place and he knew that Thelma and Barbi would want to see him as soon as they got home.

He completely understood that the two didn't want to be in a hospital again, plus Corey looked pretty beaten up and Jim decided it was a good idea that the two stayed at home. He was unsure about Corey's stomach wounds because he had yet to see them but it seemed like Corey obviously hated them and he'd probably get the scars covered over.

Jim heard Corey mumble something and he smiled to himself, gently rubbing the mans hand and wondering how he got so lucky. Even after everything, Corey didn't want to leave him and move on, he was clearly happy with their relationship and so was Jim: he couldn't wait to see where it would go next.


	13. Thirteen

**(A Week Later.)**

Corey yawned, he smiled at the feeling of arms around his body, he then turned and kissed Jim's neck. Jim stirred and mumbled something, "Morning~" Corey moved and smiled to Jim.

"Hey baby," Jim smiled and brushed a hand over Corey's cheek, "You look better." He yawned.

"Thanks," Corey chuckled, "Still tired?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I think the doctor might have lied to me about the whole 'don't have sex thing', I feel so fucking alive with you."

"I feel tired," Jim laughed, "Think you wanna get everything outta me."

"Of course, you feel amazing and your cum in my body: I think it's _helping_ me," Corey smirked, "I guess, I can go without turning you on. Give us a break huh? Do some romantic things instead of making love. I don't want it to seem like I'm using you."

Jim smiled, "It's not like that at all, I know. It's both of us really, we can't stop. They do say there's a lot of sexual heat in new relationships and if you think about it, all the time we've had stolen from us. Regardless of being together for a few month now: we haven't **really** been together for that long."

"You're right," Corey nodded and kissed Jim's cheek, "We should get up and clean then eat."

"Yup," Jim sat up and Corey did too, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too James." Corey grinned; he adored how Jim seemed to tell him that everyday since what happened, he guessed it was because he was pretty close to losing his life.

They got out of bed and Corey hugged Jim from behind, "Can I help you?" Jim put his hands on Corey's.

"Just hugging you," Corey smiled and kissed Jim's back, "You're so amazing."

"You too," Jim turned and hugged Corey, "Shower time."

"Yes!" Corey smiled up at Jim; the two shared a small kiss then pulled away; both really needing a shower now.

= = =

When they were done with showering, drying and dressing, they went into the kitchen and Jim started up some food for them while Corey happily watched, "I should cook too."

"Really?" Jim rose an eyebrow, "I don't mind doing this y'know."

"Yeah but I haven't done **anything** since I started living with you..."

Jim laughed, "You've been healing. I don't care: do nothing. Sit there looking gorgeous, that's enough for me."

Corey laughed too, "Okay whatever." He pursed his lips and tapped Jim's arm.

Jim turned around then smiled at Corey, "Something like that." He leaned down and gave Corey a quick kiss; he then turned back to the food and finished it up. Corey just smiled to himself, completely content with what Jim said.

= = =

"You wanna go out for lunch?" Corey looked up to Jim. Both were sat on the couch after having their breakfast, the T.v playing a movie.

"Sure," Jim smiled, "I'd really like that."

"Me too," Corey smiled brightly, "Anywhere special around here?"

"Dunno."

"Well, either way, saves you from cooking!"

"I said I don't mind."

"So? I still don't want you doing everything, it's unfair. I can't wait to buy a house together. Maybe after lunch we should go take a little look?"

"I'd love to."

"Good~" Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I'm really excited to find somewhere for us. Plus the band seems to be doing well, even after everything that happened."

"People are watching us at least."

"Yes," Corey nodded, "They seem to like us."

"Some come back."

"That's always a good sign."

"Obviously!" Jim laughed.

"I love you," Corey kissed Jim; the guitarist happily responded and the two stayed lock together for a while; Corey breaking it to nuzzle Jim's neck, "So much."

Jim smiled and rubbed Corey's back, "I love you too, just as much." The vocalist smiled, happily snuggling closer to Jim and closing his eyes, the guitarist shook his head but held onto Corey: not wanting the man to fall off, he smiled a little more and continued to rub Corey's back. Both of them were completely happy together, especially like this, it seemed like everything was set out and both of them were happy to see what else the future would bring them.

= = =

Corey and Jim got home after a pretty long day, they headed straight upstairs and got rid of their clothing. They got into bed together and hugged up, Corey yawned softly, letting his ears run over Jim's face, a soft smile taking over his lips as he saw how tired his boyfriend was too. He was glad they found somewhere good to live, plus they had an amazing lunch together, they ended up having dinner while they were out too.

Jim kissed Corey's head, smiling at the singer when he pulled away, he was happy too, they had a home ready for them to move in at any point and tomorrow they would be out finding furniture for the place they were going to live. He was completley content just to have some sleep now, it was clear that they were both tired out by their day.

It really seemed like, despite everything, their lives were flowing together quite smoothly. Neither Jim or Corey could think of anyway that this could be ruined, they had suffered enough and now, they were ready to relax and just enjoy the next few years of living off Liam's money. Corey still hated it, but he was glad that he could use it for his and Jim's needs. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

The two were completely happy together; both yawned, tiredness really taking over their system, they shared a small kiss: their noses rubbing together as they mumbled a little 'I love you' to each other. They closed their eyes and slowly slipped off to sleep; they were both ready for their future and what it was going to throw at them: they really deserved good things and the past week of being together, really proved that it would probably happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End!


End file.
